Your scars make you beautiful
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: When Lena is taken, what will Kara do to get her best friend back? Will she find her? Will she be the same Lena that Kara has grown close to since she came to National city? Written for my friend's 21st birthday
1. Chapter 1

Kara swooped over the tops of the glittering buildings, she seemed to spend more time as Supergirl then as her human counterpart lately, ever since Mon El had to leave the earth. The blonde sighed and landed softly on a building below her, wanting to be alone for a moment longer before the next call came in for her to deal with.

She dropped her head into her hand as she sat on the edge with her legs hanging over the ledge of the skyscraper, she looked out across the horizon seeing the other neighbouring skyscrapers, her eyes pausing on one, one with a giant illuminated 'L' on the rooftop. The lights in the CEO's office of 'L Corps' were still on and using her super eye sight she was able to see the elegant raven haired woman sitting at her desk, typing away on some sort of document.

Kara felt guilty, after she had to say goodbye to Mon El she hadn't seen a lot of Lena Luthor, the CEO had tried to call Kara and even at one point shown up to her apartment, Kara had lied and said she was ok which Lena had seen through right away, but the Luthor didn't push Kara, she understood that some people took longer to heal than others. Kara had felt terrible for not accepting her help but right now when she had to be out in the world as Supergirl she didn't want to have to be a smiling happy Kara Danvers right now.

"Supergirl receiving"

Kara's earpiece buzzed to life as her sister's voice echoed in her head

"Yer Alex I'm here" she answered taking her eyes away from Lena

"We got a bank robbery going on Downtown" she replied "Maggie says she could use some help"

Kara exhaled "I'm on my way"

Kara pushed herself off the building and started to free fall, faster and faster until she kicked in her powers and soared over the streets, she heard people gasp in excitement as they saw the hero of their city. She flashed past them and strained her super hearing to listen ahead to what the situation was, she saw the flashing light of the police vehicles and shortly after located Maggie who was trying to co-ordinate her officers, Kara landed slowly beside her

"Maggie" she greeted "How can I help?"

Maggie turned "Supergirl" she said keeping her knowing the real Kara on the down low "They have hostages inside, from what we know there are three gunman and seven hostages, they haven't given any demands… it's strange"

Kara looked towards the building, she used her hearing to listen, but nothing was being said, there were a few shuffling of feet and whimpers from the hostages but it was unusually quiet, no planning or concerns that the cops were here.

"I'll clear them out" the blonde said before speeding off into the building

She entered the building and saw the situation, there were indeed three gunman, two had the hostages pinned down on the floor, the third man was standing there just watching his watch, Kara halted in front of them

"Give up and I won't have to take you down, the police have surrounded the building" Kara prepared herself for a fight

The man didn't even look up at her at first, his eyes fixed to his watch

"Did you hear me?" Kara asked wondering what the hell was going on

After another moment the man looked up, he placed his gun slowly on the floor, as did the two others, Kara's brows knitted together as she watched the man in front of her, it was if he was trying to keep his face straight

"We surrender Supergirl" he raised his hands in a yielding

Maggie and the other cops filed in at that moment and arrested them, Kara watched them as they were taken away, but something felt off, it was like they were waiting for Kara to swoop in.

She dismissed it as they were securely locked away and driven down to the police department, she followed the vehicles until she was sure nothing else was going to happen but it was all smooth sailing.

She headed back to the DEO shortly afterwards allowing the cops to do their paperwork, Maggie looked like she was going to murder someone when a bunch of unfinished documents were dropped on her desk, Kara had swiftly exited then.

"Hey Kara" Alex greeted sensing her sister's presence behind her, she turned and smiled warmly at her "Good job… How you holding up?"

Kara put on a fake smile "Yer I'm fine" she lied

Her sister saw through it instantly, she moved toward her and slung an arm around her shoulders

"Well… Maggie is going to be working late tonight so…." She gave her a lopsided grin "Why don't we go back to yours and order some food and maybe watch some Homeland?"

Kara looked at her sister "Maybe another time, I just want to go home and sleep" she said not wanting to hurt Alex's feelings by just saying no flat out

Alex seemed to understand instantly what she was trying to say, she nodded sadly but she did not argue "Text me later?" she asked

"Of course" She said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette "Thanks Alex"

They shared on last smile before Kara took off into the night sky, she inhaled deeply as she swooped through the streets and landed softly in through her apartments open window, she stood there for a moment looking around her own room, seeing her own things. She didn't even bother taking off her outfit before collapsing on her bed, she laid awake for hours listening to the traffic outside, the neighbours TV. Her night started out restless, she found it difficult to sleep, her goodbye with Mon El flashing through her mind as it had done every night since he had to leave earth, leave her, but eventually she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kara's eyes opened to the sound of her phone vibrating violently next to her, she grabbed it seeing Alex's name on the screen, she thought for a moment, in all honestly she just wanted to spend another day in bed and eating ice cream by the gallon, but she swiped and answered the phone pressing it up to her ear

"Hey Alex" she said sleepily

"Kara… are you still in your apartment?" she asked

Kara sensed caution in her sister's voice "Err, yer is everything okay?" she asked sitting up and paying more attention

"Maggie got a missing persons report this morning, but it hasn't been 24 hours yet and we don't know that there is anything wrong but I just think you should know from me now" Alex's words rushed out

"Alex" Kara said interrupting "Who's missing?" she asked

"We don't know if she is missing yet" Alex tried to verify

"Alex" Kara felt as though she already knew what name was going to come from Alex's lips but she needed to hear it from her, she could feel her heartbeat increasing as she waited

"Lena didn't show up for any of her meetings this morning" Alex began to continue but Kara was already flying out the window and towards L-Corp

"Lena?!" Kara called out as she landed on the balcony of the Raven haired CEO's office, the door she entered as Supergirl was still open, something Lena only did when she was in the office. Kara entered slowly, her eyes searching for her friend but there was nothing, she used her heightened senses to look for her inside the building but she wasn't here.

Next Kara zoomed over to Lena's apartment building, it was a penthouse… go figure and it had it's own balcony Kara landed and peered in but it was empty, Kara had never seen Lena's apartment before, she was a very private woman and in all honesty spent most of her time in her office, Kara knew very well that on more than one occasion the CEO had fallen asleep at her office.

"Kara?"

Alex's voice echoed through her earpiece

"Kara can you hear me?" she asked when the blonde did not reply

"She's not at L-Corp or her home" Kara replied "There's something wrong here Alex"

She heard her older sister sigh "Kara it doesn't mean that anything has happened to her, she might have gone out and met up with someone"

"No Alex" Kara argued her anger rising a little "She has a routine and she is the sort of person that doesn't break it, she would have called Jess"

"Who's Jess?" Alex asked

Kara rolled her eyes and paced the balcony "She is Lena's assistant, Lena doesn't do anything off her schedule without telling Jess" Kara thought for a moment "I need to go talk to her, she was probably the last one to see her"

"I will meet you there" Alex said and Kara knew by the sound in her voice that she didn't have a choice in the matter

"Ok" she said reluctantly

So there they were the Danvers sisters entering L-Corp, but the people saw Supergirl with an agent, some stared as they saw Supergirl walking into their building. Together the sisters walked up to the reception to a slacked jawed woman, Alex showed one of her many DEO issued fake id's, the redhead behind the desk shook her head clear and focused on the id in front of her

"Yes agent Danvers we have been expecting you" she moved round and led the sisters to the elevators "Miss Luthor's personal assistant, Jessica will meet you up there and give you all the information you need" she forced a smile as the metal doors slid closed

There was a moment of silence before Alex spoke up

"You okay?" she asked

Kara kept her eyes firmly on the illuminated numbers indicating which floor they were passing

"We need to find her" her voice was flat

Alex exhaled "I know she is your friend Kara but you need to let me do the talking, I'm the trained investigator"

Again Kara did not remove her eyes from that one spot "Fine"

The bing echoed and the doors opened revelling Jessica standing there


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Agent Danvers, Supergirl thank you for coming" she gestured for them to sit in the waiting area so they could talk, both Alex and Jessica sat, but Kara found that she couldn't so instead she paced and listened to the statement

"I understand that this in unorthodox to report someone missing before the 24 hour mark, but…" she took a breath "I have been Miss Luthor's assistant for almost six years now and she does not break her schedule willingly and if she does, she always calls me, even when it is 3am and when she didn't show this morning I knew something was wrong"

Alex nodded "Okay Jessica take a breath and tell me when you last saw or contacted Miss Luthor" she began jotting things down on her tablet

"Last night when I was leaving, it was late as usual… maybe 11:30pm, I asked if she needed anything but she told me to go home and get some rest, so I left and that was it, I came in still expecting to see her working away"

Alex tapped away and returned her impartial gaze to Jess "Is there anywhere Miss Luthor would go, A boyfriend perhaps?" she glanced at Kara for a moment

"No" Jessica shook her head "She doesn't have a boyfriend, to be honest she doesn't have much time for a social life, the only personal time she takes is to meet up with Kara Danvers"

Kara's cheeks heated slightly at the sound of her own name, as she always did when someone mentioned her name while she was being Supergirl

"And she had no plans with Miss Danvers last night?" Alex asked smoothly keeping up the façade

"Not that I know of but she is Miss Luthor's only friend, I can grab her details for you" Jessica stood and moved to her desk and printed of a piece of paper, Kara glanced at it seeing quite a bit of information on it

"Security does a minor background check on all of Miss Luthor's acquaintances" Jessica clarified

"Thank you" replied Alex "Is it okay if we check her office?" Alex stood and gestured towards large the door in front of them

"Of course" Jess opened the doors for them "Although the computer is under strict access, only Miss Luthor can unlock it"

Alex nodded and began her search around Lena's office, Kara stood there for a moment, it was strange for her to be in here without Lena, she prayed that her friend was okay. She shook her head and concentrated, using her x-ray vision to look for any signs, but half her mind was still on the raven haired woman

"Supergirl" Alex called, still being cautious in case Jessica was eavesdropping

Kara turned to see Alex crouched near the door they had entered through

"What do you make of this?"

Kara focused her superior vision to look where her sister was pointing, there were faint scuff marks on the otherwise immaculate floor

"Someone was dragged" she answered, a cold feeling running down her spine, she ran her fingers over the marks "See where it's thinner here?"

Alex nodded

"It's because the person they were dragging was wearing heels" Kara confirmed, feeling a lump forming in her throat

Alex placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she pressed her comms on

"Winn?"

 _'Go ahead Alex'_

"Lena was taken, I need you to pull up everything you have in and around L-Corp last night 11:30pm onwards, I want to know why the security didn't catch anything" she commanded

 _'On it'_ His voice echoed back

Kara moved out of the office her eyes following minute scuffs on the white floor, they led to the opposite wall, confusion covered Kara's features there were only two ways off of this floor, the elevator and the emergency stairs, but these marks seemed to lead right into the wall

"Supergirl?" Alex stood behind her

"What's on the other side of this wall?" she asked, turning to look at Jessica ho seemed to be equally confused

"Nothing" she replied

Kara looked through the wall with her x-ray vision, she saw what looked like a corridor

"There's something back there" she confirmed before drawing her fist back and launching it into the concrete with the force of a freight train, the wall crumbled revealing a large iron door

"What are you doing!?" exclaimed Jessica "That's thousands of dollars' worth of damages" she was visibly shaken by the sudden action of Supergirl

"Have L-Corp sue me then" bit back Kara as she slid open the heavy mechanical door

Before she could go any further Alex caught her arm, giving her a very serious looks

"We go together" she ordered

Kara wanted to argue, but deep down she knew her sister was right, she nodded and the two walked into the corridor on high alert.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The corridor was poorly lit and Alex had to turn a flashlight on just so she could see her way, the corridor itself looked as though it was still under construction, clear tarps hung loosely along the small ceiling, the walls were plastered, no paint, no electrical lights

"What the hell is this place?" asked Alex, her eyes scanning everything her light hit

Kara shook her head "I have no idea, I didn't even know that this place existed, Lena never mentioned it"

They walked further until they came to a sudden drop, there was a set of make shift stairs that lined the walls descending into the darkness. Kara used her xray vision to look down into the darkness

"It goes all the way down" she said coldly, she turned to her sister "We have to get down there now"

Before Alex could answer, Kara had picked her up and was now dropping free fall down the shaft, she cushioned the landing and set Alex down beside her, the older sister took a couple of deep breaths

"I will never get used to that" she said before straightening and looking around

"We are under ground level" Kara clarified "We need to keep moving" her heart was pounding as she began down the only way in front of them, a little faster than Alex could actually keep up with

"Kara slow down, you don't know what's down there" she said sternly

Kara exhaled "All I know is that Lena has been taken and we need to find her"

"Kara do I need to remind you that people out there have kryptonite" she became the superior officer in that moment "Just stick with me"

Kara nodded angrily, her body yearning to speed off and find her friend, but without the DEO she didn't know whether she could find the raven beauty

"Winn come in" Alex whispered, there was silence "Winn?" Alex repeated but still no reply

The sisters looked at one another "Guess coms are out"

Kara nodded and turned her attention back to the long dank corridor, she set off not wanting to wait for another moment, not when Lena was out there somewhere, alone

They walked for a while before Kara could see light at the end of the tunnelled corridor, it was bright which told her it was the sunlight

"We are coming to the end of the tunnel" she said, knowing that her sister's eyesight couldn't quite see that far

The two remained quiet as they came to the opening, Alex squinting in the sudden bright sunlight after being in the dark tunnel for so long

Her coms blared to life

 _Alex! Kara! Are you there?_

Winns panicked voice crackled in Alex's ear

"Whoa whoa Winn we're here" Alex said calling over his voice

 _Alex where the hell have you been, the coms went dark_

"Yer we found a hidden route out of L-Corp that we think that Lena was taken out of last night can you locate our position and check any security feeds in the surrounding area" she order professionally

"I'm gonna go and patrol" said Kara not wanting to wait around "Let me know as soon as you find anything" before Alex could even answer she was off, soaring high over the sky

Once up above everything she inhaled deeply trying to clear her head of all other sounds and just focus on that one heartbeat, the heartbeat she had committed to memory long ago. She listened passed the chatter of the people down below and the traffic, but she couldn't hear the one thing she wanted to hear most.

Kara soon found herself landing softly on Lena's balcony, she walked over to the door, she knew she shouldn't but she tried the sliding door, to her surprise it was unlocked and slowly still unsure of her actions she entered the luxury apartment. She had never been here before, not as Supergirl nor as Kara, she looked around the open planned room, it was much like her office, white and modern, just Lena's style Kara thought to herself.

As she looked around she realised something, there were no pictures, nothing that would say that someone lived here, it almost looked like a show room for the building. Kara frowned as she continued her way through the apartment, her eyes going to an open door, she walked over to it and peered in.

It was Lena's bedroom, the bed was relatively neat, unlike Kara's room with clothes all over the place, she felt as though she shouldn't be in here and was about to turn round when something caught her eye, the on the bedside table was a solitary photo frame. Kara made her way over wondering who the only picture in the whole apartment would be of, she picked it up and flipped it over, tears forming in her eyes, it was a picture of her and Lena that they had taken together at the L-Corp gala, then Lena had saved her from losing to a laser gun. She couldn't believe that this was the only photo in Lena's place.

She placed the frame back down and walked back out into the main room, she didn't know what to do with herself, she sat down on the white couch, head dropping into her hands

"Where are you Lena?" she muttered to the empty apartment

Kara wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek as she thought of where her friend could be or what someone could possibly be doing to her, it made her blood boil and her limbs go cold.

 _Kara?_

The voice came through

 _We have a lead_

With a blast of wind, Kara was gone from the apartment and speeding over to DEO headquarters


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Within seconds Kara was landing on the balcony of the DEO and rushing to where her team was grouped around the main computers

"What have you got?" she asked bluntly, needing a heading

Winn turned in his seat "We tracked a van which used the only road that leads out of the area where the secret exit opened out" he took a breath and played the clip which showed the van driving out of a gate, Winn pressed a few buttons and enhanced the footage, to show the driver

"We don't have an ID yet, he was wearing a mask on all footage" he closed the clip and opened another showing the van going down another alley "We were able to track it even though at some point they changed the plates"

Kara grew impatient quickly "Winn just get to the point" she snapped

All eyes fell on her, J'onn stepped towards her

"Kara, take a breath" he said calmly

The blonde turned to him "Every second we waste here, god only knows what could be happening to her, just tell me where they have taken her" her eyes landed back onto Winn "Where is she?"

Winn swallowed and looked between J'onn and Kara, not sure what was going on, eventually J'onn nodded and Winn continued

"The last we have been able to pick up she was taken to an abandoned warehouse outside of National city, in the desert" he pulled up a satellite view of the area

"Kara we need to think of a-

But J'onn's words were cut short by the rush of air as Kara fled from the building sending papers scattering from their desks

"Get her on comms now" J'onn ordered as his eyes lingered on the exit Supergirl had just taken

Winn furiously tapped at his keyboard,

"Kara?"

His eyebrows knotted together as he spun around, his eyes falling on the main desk. Everyone's eyes followed his as he gazed at the abandoned earpiece that Kara had left on the desk

J'onn's impatience and worry flared, he turned to Alex who's concern was plain on her face

"Agent Danvers get over there now" he caught her arm and pulled her closer to whisper "Before she does something she will regret to save Lena"

Alex nodded and rushed out the door calling to people as she did.

Kara's mind was only on one thing and that was to save Lena from whoever had her, no matter the cost, she no longer cared what the DEO or J'onn would do to her for breaking their stupid rules again. She knew deep down that the DEO and most of the employees did not care whether a Luthor lived or died, but Kara knew Lena wasn't like the others, how many times had she help save National city or even Kara herself and yet people still did not accept her.

She jetted towards the location that Winn had shown her, she pushed herself to fly faster, she was close now, she strained her hearing for any sign of life within the abandoned walls, but there was something strange, it was like her powers were being blocked by something.

She could see the building now and she was approaching fast, but she didn't slow, she needed to find the raven haired woman

Bursting through the roof Supergirl landed amongst the falling debris, she was immediately on the defensive as she took in her surroundings,

But there was no one there, she frantically sped around looking for any sign of life, she felt her heart pounding violently against her rib cage as she realised that Lena was not here, she began to pace back and forth when her eyes fell upon a door, storming over to it she planted her foot into the wood, splintering it into thousands of pieces as she entered

Her blue eyes raking over everything, only to fall on a wall covered in photographs and random papers, her stomach dropped when she saw whom the images were of. Lena Luthor, but these images were not any Google image search Kara soon realised, they were from hidden locations of Lena, taken of her in her office, on the street and even her apartment. Kara ripped the pictures off the wall as she glared at the papers

Her body went cold as she saw the plans for the National city bank, the response time of the police and their protocols for hostage situations, Realisation hit Kara like a truck, the hostage situation that seemed too easy, she inhaled deeply

"A distraction" she muttered darkly

Anger swelled within her as she realised she had been duped so easily and allowed Lena to be taken

With wild disregard she blasted a new hole in the roof as she raced towards her new destination, not entirely knowing what she was going to when she got there but at the moment it was her only lead. Somewhere deep inside she knew that Alex would kill her if she knew where she was going and for what reason.

She landed on the street and without slowing for anyone to see she sped into the building and into the lower areas, she searched for the face that she knew would have the answers.

She came to a halt in front of the barred cell, making the man inside jump slightly but soon a smug smile began to cross his features

"Did the great and all powerful Supergirl just break into the National City police department?" he sneered

Kara ignored him and took a step closer to the bars "You are going to tell me where she is"

The man stood the with the same uninterested expression he had when she had confronted him at the bank

"Where who is?" he asked, his smile growing as he toyed with Kara

Kara's fists clenched "Where is Lena Luthor?" she demanded quietly, but her patience was wearing fast

"Have you checked L-Corp" he chuckled

Kara snapped


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The bars now lay stripped on the floor and Kara was in the cell with the man, towering over him, her breathing heavy

"The bank was a decoy to keep me busy, wasn't it?" she said through gritted teeth

The man remained seated just smiling up at her

"Tell me where she is" Kara lunged forward and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up against the wall, so his feet dangled a foot off the floor

His eyes were wide with surprise "You can't do this to me" he yelled

"Tell me where she has been taken" Kara yelled in return bring him close to her "WHERE IS LENA!"

The man began to claw at her arm but it did nothing to the kryptonion,

"Why does a super care so much about a Luthor?" he spat, still attempting to get from her grip

Kara's anger and frustration flared as she launched the man into the wall of his cell, causing the room to shake

"She is a good person" she was on him in a flash and was hauling him up again "Now tell me where she is or being imprisoned will be the least of your troubles"

The man's eyes were blurry as he tried to focus on the oncoming storm in Supergirl's eyes "I.. i- she's being held-

he gasped in pain as he held his chest

"WHERE!" Kara yelled getting more and more impatient by the second

"Luthor Mansion" he spat, blood trickling down his chin "Smallville"

Kara wracked her brains "No there is nothing there anymore, it was destroyed long ago"

The man shook his head, struggling to stay awake "Beneath" he hissed

Kara looked deep into the man's eyes and saw fear within them mixed with anger and surprise

Supergirl was so preoccupied with her interrogation that she did not register the footsteps that were now thundering down the hall way, guns being drawn and alarms sounding off around them,

"Supergirl?"

The female voice was filled with shock, the blonde turned to see the wide eyed stare of Maggie, along with half the NCPD, all with their guns raised and pointing at the super hero before them, not knowing what to make of the situation they found themselves in

Maggie's dark eyes took in the destroyed cell, before looking back at her girlfriend's sister

"What are you doing?" she asked, half lowering her weapon "Put the man down Supergirl"

Kara looked back at the partially beaten man before dropping him back onto the cell bed, then she fully turned to face the police department

There was a long silence as Maggie and Kara stared at one another

"Have you been infected again?" Maggie asked, raising her weapon again, remembering the full destruction Kara had caused last time she was under the effects of red Kryptonite

Kara shook her head "I needed answers" was all she could say

Maggie's expression became even more befuddled "Supergirl look at him, look at what you have done, there are protocols in place to get the answers we need and they do not include beating a man half to death"

Kara breathing became heavy, she had a new destination and Maggie was standing in her way "I don't have time for this" Kara went to move through the crowd but Maggie blocked her path

"Maybe I should call the Agent Danvers" she said, giving the taller blonde a look

Kara was getting impatient again, why was everyone trying to slow her down in her pursuit to save Lena

"Maggie I am asking you to please get out of my way" she looked down at the detective,

Maggie thought for a moment, searching in Kara's eyes for any sign of the red kryptonite but she saw none, she didn't know whether to be relieved or worried when she just saw the blue eyes

After a moment she stepped back and signalled for the other officers to do the same, a pathway opened and Kara didn't hesitate before speeding out of the building and flying high above the city

Maggie exhaled as she looked at the man in the cell, slumped against the wall, holding his ribcage

"Get him seen by a doctor and moved to a new cell" she ordered, as two officers approached the man and helped him to his feet

Maggie pulled her phone from her pocket and hit the call button, it was picked up on the first ring

"Maggie this is not a good time" Alex began

Maggie ran a hand through her hair "You are going to want to hear this" after a pause she continued "Kara broke into the NCPD"

"She did what?" Alex demanded

"That's not all" Maggie didn't want to give the woman she loved the bad news but she knew that Alex needed to know

"Maggie what did she do?" Alex asked, apprehension in her voice

"She has thrown around one of the bank intruders from the other night, she said she needed answers" Maggie waited but Alex said nothing in return "She's gone now, she asked me to get out of her way"

After another long moment of dead air Alex spoke, her professional voice in place

"I need to speak to the man who Supergirl has… interacted with"

Maggie heard the pause before Alex chose the word 'interacted' not wanting to really believe her sister would throw around a defenceless man

"Do you want me to bring him over?" Maggie asked wanting to see her girlfriend and make sure she is okay

"Yes, I gotta go, we are trying to track her now"

Alex didn't even say goodbye before she hung up, leaving a worried Maggie on the other end


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kansas was a long way away, even pushing herself to the limit it would take at least an hour and Kara couldn't bear allowing each second to tick by, she couldn't let another one of the people she loved be taken away, first Mon El and now Lena, she couldn't lose another, she wouldn't survive it this time.

She urged her body to move faster, faster than she ever had before, gritting her teeth through the pain of flying so fast, her heart pounding with exertion

 _I'm coming Lena_

She thought to herself, she had to let go of her love and the heartbreak was almost unbearable, she couldn't risk losing her best friend too.

 _Her best friend_

She thought, Kara hadn't been a very good best friend recently, with the loss of Mon El she had locked herself away, even when Lena had come to her with the offer of a friend's comfort.

If she had been a better friend, maybe she would have been with Lena, maybe have prevented all this happening, this was her fault

She landed with a thud, standing tall she looked at the sight before her, she had been her once before when she was younger and the place still looked the same

Cal had shown her what had happened in his younger years and warned her not to share her secret willingly, the place still gave her chills

The Luthor mansion had been destroyed during a fight between Superman and one of Lex's creations, from the elaborate mansion only one wall remained standing the rest was left in a pile of rubble, graffiti covered the wall with foul words against the Luthors, the place had been vandalised more than any other place in Kansas

Kara stepped amongst the rubble, her eyes darting around finally landing on a SUV parked discreetly in the treeline, her hearing didn't pick up any movements or heartbeats. She focused her x-ray vision on the ground, the guy had said beneath, but there was something blocking her line of sight, she could not see past the floor of the mansion

She paced back and forth for a while, staring at the floor until she stumbled upon a gap in whatever was blocking her vision, she could see a set of stairs underneath. Without hesitation she reached down and ripped the hidden steel door open and flew down the steps, she was faced with a long dimly lit corridor, she could hear an alarm in the distance going off. They would know she was here, there was no time to waste

Using her super speed she made her way down the corridor searching every room that came into view, they were also abandoned, probably about the same time that Cal and Lex had destroyed the mansion. She was just coming out of one of the rooms when she heard a gun being cocked to her right, she spun and planted her fist into the chest of a masked man causing him to fly backwards into a wall which cracked with the force.

The man groaned but raised his gun sluggishly, taking aim at Supergirl. Kara was in front of him before he had a chance to pull the trigger, she disarmed him and smashed the metal weapon between her hands, crumbling the barrel into dust.

With one hand on the man's throat she ripped the mask off of his face and discarded it

"Where is Lena Luthor?" she demanded,

The older man laughed and answered with a eerie smile

"You're too late Supergirl" he looked down between them, Kara following his gaze landed on something in his hands

An explosion erupted and forced Kara backwards, tumbling down the corridor she just came from, she shook her head and attempted to stand, but her arms gave out under her and she smacked back down onto the ground.

She looked up to see a fine green mist in the air as the dust settled from the explosion

 _Kryptonite_

Kara coughed violently as the particles entered her lungs, she held her torso and gritted her teeth through the pain, she blinked through watering eyes. The words echoing in her mind ' _You're too late'_

"No" she called out, she began to pull herself through the new rubbly created by the Kryptonite grenade

Her chest burned with the green mist entering her body, but still she dragged herself along the rocky debris, the rough surface scratching at her weakened skin. The further away she got from the epicentre of the explosion the stronger she became, even with her lungs still burning she managed to stand with the support of the wall, she stumbled on, trying to clear her lungs.

This place was huge and without her super speed she could not move fast enough and she was desperate to find Lena, she refused to believe it was too late, she could not fail.

She crashed into a wall, her head spinning as she continued to cough

It was then when a piercing scream echoed through the halls, the sound made Kara's body run cold, she knew the voice and it threatened to tear her down right there in the dark hallway

"LENA!" she attempted to call back but her voice would not allow it

With every ounce of strength she had, she forced her legs to move, faster and faster until she was running. She saw a door at the end of the long expansive hall, it was the only one that was closed and she could hear voices… taunts coming from the other side.

 _No one is coming for you_

 _No one cares for a Luthor and you have abandoned your own family_

 _There is no one left to save you_

Anger flared within Kara, her fists balling up and her knees flexing into a crouch, with all the force she could muster she leapt forward, flying towards the door, with ease she crashed into the solid steel as it blew out from the wall and clattered to the ground, Kara herself rolling across the floor, pain flaring in her knuckles where they had connected.

She ignored it and pushed herself up to her feet and took in her surroundings, she stood in a large room with beeping monitors and what appeared to be surgical equipment. In the centre of the room was a curtained off area, it was flooded with bright light and she could see a silhouette of a bed, a figure laying on it.

"YOU!"

Kara turned to see two men standing by a screen, one had blood on his sleeves.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say thank you for all the positive feedback i have been getting for this story**

Chapter 8

It was like Kara was possessed, her anger was boiling inside of her so much so that she was shaking, she could smell the strong scent of blood… Lena's blood

 _Too late_

Kara's eyes threatened to release all the emotions that were building within her, she couldn't take her eyes from the blood on the man's sleeve

"What did you do to her?" she started to walk towards them, body trembling

The men backed away slightly,

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" she yelled, her voice resonating harshly

She continued her advancement on the men, fear clear in their eyes, they raised their hands to show they were defenceless, but Kara couldn't see past her anger. It all happened so suddenly, one of the men pulled out a knife and attempted to stab Kara, she raised her arm and the blade crumpled against her skin. She swung and the man like the blade crumpled, she grabbed the shorter man, the one with the blood stain, she held him up high by his throat

"What did you do to her?" Kara demanded "What did you do to Lena?" her grip tightened

"What we were paid to do" choked the man, his face going purple

Kara's hand didn't release the man as her tears fell freely

A sound from behind her caught her attention, a slight coughing, she listened harder, a slow heartbeat found her ears

Forgetting about the man, she dropped him and turned her body to the curtain, she found that she could not move faster than a slow pace, her nerves fluttering around her entire body

Slowly she reached for the edge of the curtain, her fingers curling around the coarse fabric, she pulled it back revealing the bed with a figure laying strapped upon it, dressed in a medical gown. Kara could see the scarlet red blood that stained the white gown, her eyes followed the drips as they fell to the floor, landing in a pool below.

Kara's breath hitched, frozen where she stood, staring at the blood, unable to believe that this was Lena's blood

There was a moan and Kara's eyes found her face, tears flowed freely now as she found those green eyes, though she could barely see them through the blood

"Lena?" she gasped, rushing forwards, reaching for her but being afraid to touch her, her hands hovering about Lena's face

Green eyes squinted at her, blinking the red liquid from them, her mouth gaped open as if she was trying to say something

"Lena I'm here" Kara tried to soothe but her own voice was breaking as she took in her best friend's appearance, deep cuts ran along her face, she couldn't quite make out any of the other injuries because of all the blood

"S-Supe…" Lena choked

"Shhhh" hushed Kara "I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise" She placed a light hand on Lena's cheek

Kara looked down at the straps that enclosed around her wrists and ankles, with ease she ripped them apart and threw them angrily across the room, Lena's pale skin had been chaffed so much by the cuffs that angry red marks were left where they had been, Lena had struggled against her restraints.

Kara moved back to look down at Lena

"I'm gonna lift you okay"

Lena managed a nod, her lungs gasping for air

As slowly as she could Kara slid her arms underneath Lena's body, the brunette hissed in pain

"I'm sorry" Kara said as she continued to lift Lena up and into her arms "I'm so sorry"

She could feel Lena's body tensing through the pain, and Kara allowed her tears to flow freely as she looked down to her beaten friend

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" Kara whispered through her tears "I should have been there"

A shaking hand came to rest on the 'S' on her chest, Lena was still trying to speak but with her wounds she could not get the words out

Kara held her gaze "I swear I will never let anyone harm you again" she leant her head down and rested it lightly against Lena's "I promise"

The hand that was resting on her chest moved to her cheek, Kara could feel Lena's body shake with her own silent sobs.

"I'm going to get you home" Kara swore as she turned to make her way out of the underground lair, she was careful as they made their way through the rubble from the earlier explosion, Kara could still sense the green dust in the air but she pushed on.

"We almost out Lena" Kara muttered as she began to climb the stairs, leading to the surface

The sunlight was bright as they stepped above ground, Lena flinching at the harsh light. Kara held the woman closer, shielding her from the sun

"Lena?" Kara said, all the response she got was a tightening grip on her suit "Lena I'm going to have to fly and I'm afraid it might hurt you but it's the only way to get back home"

There was a pain filled sound from Lena's lips, Kara couldn't make it out and she watched as Lena's eyes closed

"Just hold on to me" Kara whispered soothingly

Lena's grip tightened once more, her body shaking slightly


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kara stood in the hall way outside of the DEO's surgical room, her foot tapping nervously on the floor, the fly back had been heart breaking as she could feel Lena tensing in pain, blood still dripping from her open facial wounds. Small whimperings coming from her throat as Kara set down in National City, she entered the DEO and demanded a doctor, not even looking at Alex or J'onn.

Now she began to pace, rubbing the dried blood on her hands… Lena's blood, she shook with all the conflicting emotions running through her head.

"Kara?" Alex came walking down the corridor "We need to talk she said coming to stand in front of her sister

"Not now Alex" Kara said shaking her head

Alex grabbed Kara's arm "Yes now" she said warningly

Kara allowed herself to be dragged into an empty recovery room, Alex turned on her quickly

"What the hell were you thinking?" she exclaimed, without pausing to allow Kara to talk "You go of comms and break into the police department, Kara you threw around a civilian" Alex voice strained as she spoke, obviously trying to keep herself professional but her feelings rising to the surface

Kara remained silent

"Kara this isn't you… why" she paused trying to think of the words to say "Is this all because of Lena?"

Kara looked into her sisters eyes "She is my best friend and I have already lost too many people I care about to just sit by and do nothing" her voice was louder than she meant it to be

Alex held Kara's blue gaze "That does not excuse what you did Kara"

"Does not excuse?" Kara repeated, she pointed to the door "Have you seen what they have done to her? You haven't even bothered to ask if she is going to make it, Alex they were cutting her up in a twisted lab underneath the old Luthor Mansion" she yelled angrily

Alex was taken aback by the sudden outburst "Kara I-

"Don't" Kara interrupted "I need to be there for my friend" and without waiting for any response Kara turned sharply and walked out of the door slamming it

Leaving her sister standing in an empty room shocked at the usually kind woman's outburst.

Kara moved back to her place in the hallway, she was too afraid to use her x-ray vision to see what was happening, images of Lena's bloody face kept flashing across her mind, it enraged Kara that someone had done that to her and it broke her that she didn't stop this from happening.

 _I should have been there_

The thought kept going over and over in her mind, her fists clenched as her anger boiled again

She looked down at her fists and opened them to reveal all of Lena's dried blood

 _How much had she lost?_

 _Did Kara get there in time?_

 _Was she going to survive?_

 _If she did would she ever forgive me?_

So many thoughts whirling around, she wanted answers

Feeling overwhelmed she collapsed against the wall, sliding down until she sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she waited, fear keeping her from listening. So instead she just stared at the wall and waited

It seemed like days had passed when the doctor came out of the room when it had only been a couple of hours, Kara stood from the floor and took in the man's appearance, sweat covered his brow and dark rings circled his eyes.

Kara inhaled deeply waiting for an answer, terrified of what she might hear

"Miss Luthor sustained a lot of injuries" he took a breath "We have done our best to stabilize her" another pause

"Doctor please just tell me" Kara said, every moment killing her with the not knowing

The doctor nodded "She is stable, but we need to keep a close eye on her"

Kara almost collapsed right there in the corridor, she was alive. The doctor was still speaking but Kara was not listening

"I need to see her" Kara blurted out, interrupting the doctor

He looked at her "She is still under sedation at the moment, the shock of what happened to her will not help with her recovery"

"Doctor I need to see her for myself, I need to know she is alive" Kara pleaded

The doctor nodded and lead Kara into the surgical room where the nurses were tidying up, she could see gauze covered in blood, she turned her attention back to the operating table where she could see Lena lying there. As Kara neared she could see that Lena's face was covered in bandages, Kara's eyes wandered down her body seeing more bandages, she swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat.

"What did they do to her?" Kara asked blinking back the tears

The doctor sighed "They beat her from we can see, but there was something unusual"

"Unusual how?" Kara asked not taking her eyes from Lena, too afraid that she might disappear once more

"They started a surgical procedure though, they made an incision along her stomach" he scratched his head "But for the life of me I cannot work out why, none of her organs were cut into, it's as though they just opened her to see what was inside… I'm sorry" he said composing himself after his medical ramblings

"And what they did to her face?" Kara asked, looking at the bandages

The doctor shifted from one foot to the other nervously, seeing how effected Supergirl was by Miss Luthor's state

"From what I can see there is no medical reason for it"

Kara's fists clenched "So they did it just to hurt her?"

"I cannot say for certain" he answered softly

Kara shook her head trying to keep her head on straight

"When will she wake?" Kara asked standing over Lena, it taking all her restraint not to reach out to her

"People react to sedation differently, maybe a few hours"

"Then I will wait"

The doctor nodded and left instructing a nurse to bring over a stool for Supergirl


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kara didn't move, nurses came in and out every so often to check on Lena's vitals, they offered to get Supergirl refreshments but she declined politely. Neither Alex or J'onn not even Winn came to see if Lena was well, but she did not expect them to, they did not care for a Luthor. But to Kara she was just Lena, her best friend, the others couldn't see past her name and her family, they didn't see that she was a good person.

Kara could feel her eyes growing heavy, it was getting late in the evening or was it early in the morning, she didn't know exactly. She rubbed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her blinking becoming longer as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

A sudden scream ripped through the room, causing Kara to leap to her feet, her eyes instantly going to Lena who's hands were flailing. Her uncovered eye going wide with fear as she attempted to claw off the bandage that was covering half of her face

"LENA!" Kara yelled, she caught Lena's wrists and pulled them away from her face

Lena continued to scream as she struggled against Kara's iron grip

"Lena stop" Kara pleaded "It's okay, it's me you're safe now"

Lena's clear eye frantically looked around

"Lena look at me" Kara begged a hand going to Lena's uncovered cheek

The green eye finally landed on Supergirl, but still it was wide with fear

"You're safe" Kara said

"S-s.. Supergirl" she stuttered, pain flooding her eye

Kara faltered for a moment forgetting that she was still in her Supergirl outfit

"Yes Miss Luthor, you are safe now" Kara took her hand from Lena's face, going back into her role of impartial superhero

At that moment the nurses and doctor burst into the room, all crowding around Lena's bed, Kara was pushed back slighty, she had to release, she went to step back

"W-where's Kara?" called Lena

Kara turned to see Lena looking through the crowd of people to make eye contact with Supergirl "Kara D-danvers… please"

Lena wanted Kara, even after she had hidden away from the older woman after Mon-el left

"Want… K-Kara" Lena choked

Kara nodded "I will get her here"

Kara forced herself to leave out the room, each step further away from Lena breaking her heart

Once she was out of the room she quickly flew back to her apartment and changed, making sure she grabbed her glasses and she sped back as fast as she could to the DEO, where she almost ran right into Winn who was standing outside of Lena's room, he looked nervous.

"Kara" he gasped in surprise

"Winn what are you doing here?" she asked defensively "Did Alex or J'onn send you down here?" she looked down the corridor

"What?" he said taken aback "No… I just came to see how she was doing" he looked a little hurt at Kara expecting ulterior motives "Is she okay?"

Kara nodded slowly feeling a little guilty about questioning Winn

"She is awake… she was asking for me" Kara said shyly

Winn's eyebrows knotted together "I thought you were in there"

Kara looked at him, for a genius he could be dumb sometimes

"Supergirl was in there, she was asking for Kara" she explained

"Oh"

They stood there for a moment, Kara getting impatient

"I'm sorry Winn but I have to get back in there" Kara didn't wait to get an answer before she pushed the door and entered Lena's room to find it empty. Kara instantly bolted from the room and rushed past Winn as she searched frantically for Lena, she saw a nurse from earlier and caught her arm

"Where is Miss Luthor?" she asked releasing the woman's arm

The woman looked her up and down "She has been taking to a private recovery room, room 17" she pointed down the corridor and gestured to the left side

Kara nodded "Thank you" she moved past the nurse and rushed down the corridor, passing rooms looking for number 17

She stopped outside of a white door, she reached for the handle but paused, she felt as though she was frozen. She inhaled deeply several times, she tried to clear her mind and just focus on the friend that was lying in a hospital bed, Kara couldn't have the same knowledge as Supergirl, she couldn't know what Supergirl had seen.

With another deep breath she opened the door slowly, her eyes searching the room until she found the bed in the middle of the large room

"Lena?" Kara whispered, feeling her eyes already stinging

The Raven haired woman turned her head slowly, so she could see with her uncovered eye

"Kara?" she choked, tears already streaming down her cheek

Kara rushed into the room, taking Lena's free hand "Oh Lena, I'm so sorry I haven't been there" her words rushed out of her mouth as she held onto Lena's hand, her skin feeling colder than Kara's own.

"Are you warm enough? You feel chilly, do you want me to find you another blanket?"

"Kara" Lena said breathlessly grabbing the blonde's attention and silencing her "I'm glad you're here"

Kara attempted to smile but she couldn't bring herself to fully commit "I should have been there…" she caught herself "Been around more I mean, maybe if I had, then they wouldn't have been able to take you"

"Kara" she said again, squeezing her hand "It is not your fault" her eye became heavy as she spoke

It didn't go unnoticed by Kara "You must be exhausted, I can leave so you can rest"

"No" Lena said quickly hold Kara's hand with what strength she had "Please don't leave me, I don't know where I am, please stay" fear in her voice

Kara sat on the edge of her bed "Of course, of course I will stay" this time she did smile down "I will stay as long as you want me to"

Kara couldn't be sure but it looked as though Lena was trying to return the smile, but her eye closed and she drifted into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kara woke to find that she had fallen asleep in a chair that a nurse had brought in for her, her head was resting on her arm which was along Lena's bed. Kara looked at their hands, both still holding tightly to the other.

Kara blinked and removed her glasses so she could rub her eyes, she was thankful for her kryptonian blood and didn't have a sore neck after sleeping in this position. She stretched slightly and glanced at her watch, it was 10 but she had no idea whether it was evening or morning, what she did know was that she was starving.

She looked at Lena's sleeping form, she seemed peaceful at the moment, she thought for a moment about leaving so she could grab some food but dismissed it almost instantly, she could not leave Lena, not after the raven haired woman begging her to stay.

Shortly after the doctor entered the room, he seemed a little surprised to see Kara sitting holding Lena's hand, he nodded and smiled to Kara before picking up Lena's chart and reading through it carefully

"How is she doing doctor?" Kara asked quietly as to not disturb Lena

The doctor spoke as he looked over the charts "She has responded well to surgery, no ill side effects to the treatment provided and her readings have been positive" he looked up at Kara "Are you a friend?"

Kara nodded "Yes, I came as soon as I heard" she reached out her free hand "Kara Danvers"

The doctor smiled and shook it "Dr Kevin Richards" he greeted "Do you need anything Miss Danvers? A cot or some dinner?"

Kara's eyes perked up at the offer of food which caused the doctor to smile, Kara's cheeks reddened slightly

"I will have a nurse bring some food along for you" Kevin smiled again "If you will excuse me I have other work to attend to"

"Of course Doctor" Kara nodded and watch as he left

"Kara?"

Kara turned at the sound of her name, seeing Lena squinting up at her

"Hey" she replied smiling softly "Are you okay?"

Lena looked around the strange room, confusion in her eye as she reached with her free hand to the bandage on her face

"Lena" Kara said catching her attention "You have to leave the bandage on"

"Where am I?" she asked, a slight fear to her voice

Kara squeezed her hand gently "You're in the medical section of the DEO, you're in National City" she confirmed "Supergirl brought you here"

Lena squeezed her eye shut, pain furrowing her brow "I… I.." Lena inhaled deeply

Kara watched as her friend began to hyperventilate "I will get one of the nurses" Kara went to stand but the hand in hers gripped tighter, she turned and looked down at her friend, her eye still shut as she tried to compose herself but it was clear to Kara that the Luthor was terrified at not understanding what was happening to her or where she was.

"Lena" Kara sat on the edge of her bed once more, she held her friend's close to her "Lena look at me" the raven haired woman remained still as her breathing became more rapid

Kara reached out and placed her hand upon Lena's unbandaged cheek

"Look at me" she asked gently "Please"

Lena opened her eye and looked towards Kara

"You are safe here" Kara began

Lena shook her head "I don't feel safe in this place, I do not know this place" her breathing still rapid "It hurts" a hand going to her bandage again

Kara's eyes stung as she had to take a hold of Lena's hand to prevent her from removing the bandage

"Lena you can't"

Lena let out a ragged breath "It's suffocating me" she sobbed

Kara held Lena's wrists as she struggled weakly against her grip

"I'm sorry Lena" was all that Kara could think of to say

Kara held the older woman for a few minutes, her struggles subsiding and reaching out to embrace her best friend, in need of comforting.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Kara repeated the words she had said a long time ago as she hugged Lena, allowing her to once again fall asleep, after a while Kara found herself stroking Lena's raven hair, she didn't even notice when the nurse walked in with a plate of food

"Miss Danvers?" she whispered as to not wake the sleeping patient

Kara looked up and smiled at the food, she silently thanked the nurse, the blonde glanced down at Lena, carefully she leant the sleeping woman against the pillow so she could stand. She moved quickly to where the nurse had placed the food, she smiled down seeing the Chinese takeaway, she dug into it and in seconds it was gone.

She inhaled deeply loving the feeling of food in her stomach, she looked down and felt the need to freshen up, she moved to the en-suite bathroom that was attached to Lena's room, closing the door softly.

She faced herself in the mirror, seeing her tired eyes, filling the sink with warm water she splashed it over her face, letting it slip down her features. She took a deep breath, her mind still overwhelmed with everything that was happening, she thought of Lena and how uncomfortable she was here, she wished she could make things easier.

A thought struck her suddenly occurred to her as she entered the room again and saw that Lena was stirring from her sleep, worry once more in her eyes, she looked around for a moment panicked before she spotted Kara standing in the doorway

"Kara?"

"I'm here" Kara smiled, walking back to the chair beside her bed, she took Lena's hand in her own "I have an idea that I wanted to run by you?"

Lena looked into her friend's blue eyes

Kara continued "Would you like to be moved to your apartment? Would you feel more comfortable there? Somewhere that you know, we can have all of the equipment moved there and I'm sure the doctor wouldn't mind the house calls" she stopped herself from babbling and waited as Lena thought it over for a moment

"I would like that very much" Lena whispered, pain in her voice

"Would you like me to arrange it for you?" Kara asked squeezing her hand

Lena nodded


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It took a couple of days and a little negotiation with the medical team but Kara managed to make a deal with Dr Richards and an appearance from Supergirl on Kara's behalf but she was able to arrange for Lena and some of the medical equipment to be transferred to Lena's pent house apartment.

Kara pushed along the wheelchair where Lena sat as they made their way towards the elevator of her building, they had decided to move her late at night on the DEO's request so there were not too many people out and about that could identify her.

Lena remained quiet as she kept passing in and out of consciousness, she was still so exhausted from the ordeal. When they reached her suite, Kara punched in the code Lena had given her and they entered, she was sure to lock the door and set the alarm behind her, she was taking no chances. She wheeled Lena into her bedroom and looked down at the slumbering woman, Kara didn't want to wake her, she hadn't been sleeping very well recently, her sleep plagued with nightmares about what had happened.

Carefully Kara leant down, snaking her arms under Lena's body and lifting her slowly in her arms, the raven haired woman stirred slightly but didn't wake. Kara moved her to the bed and gently laid her down on the soft bed, she brushed some loose strands of hair from her features

"Welcome home Lena" she whispered, her stomach growled loudly, so much so that she was afraid that it would wake her

She quickly moved to Lena's kitchen area and opened the enormous fridge, she felt bad for snooping around through someone else's food but she was starving again. She rummaged through the packaged food, scrunching her nose up at the amount of healthy food in the fridge, no wonder Lena was in such good shape, she was a health freak. At the back Kara spied some pre-cooked pot stickers, she smiled to herself, could her best friend be anymore perfect?

She engulfed them in seconds, leaving not even a crumb on the plate, she was on the search for more food when she heard the scream, she dropped the plate and bolted for Lena's room. Her eyes scanning the room instantly, but all that was there was Lena as she thrashed against her bed

"Lena" Kara called out coming to her friend's side, but Lena's eyes were still closed, she was having another nightmare

"Lena, it's okay you're safe" she tried to soothe

Lena continued to thrash, knocking a glass from the bedside table, it smashed on the floor. Kara hopped onto the bed and behind Lena so she could wrap her arms around the woman

"I've got you" Kara whispered by Lena's ear

The raven haired woman settled slightly as Kara continued to speak to her comfortingly and soon Kara felt her body relax, a hand gripping at Kara's shirt. The Kryptonian watched the Luthor for a while before she absentmindedly ran a hand through Lena's black hair, she had often wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through Lena's glossy black locks.

Kara began to wonder why anyone in the world want to hurt Lena, she was nothing like her family, she was trying to do some good in this world and she had met nothing but hostility from all sides. Kara wished that people could see the young Luthor liked she did, she wondered if people could ever get pass their prejudice about her family's name.

She didn't know when she fell asleep but a movement in her arms roused her, she blinked into the morning sunrise as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, her eyes landing on the photograph next to Lena's bed, the one of Lena and herself at the fun-raiser, it brought a smile to her lips. There was more movement against her chest which drew her attention, she looked down to see Lena waking up, her free green eye finding Kara's sea blue.

"Kara?" she asked with a croaked voice

"Morning?" Kara replied smiling down at her

Lena's eye scanned the room "Where are we?" she asked

"You're home Lena" she said softly

"Home" Lena repeated, a hand going to the bandage across her face but she did not try to remove it this time. Kara watched her carefully

"Kara?" she said quietly

"Yes"

"Could I trouble you for a glass of water"

Kara smiled broadly "Of course, this is your home" Kara shifted out from behind Lena feeling a little colder as she did so, she was also careful not to jostle Lena too much

As she placed her foot on the floor she heard a crunch, she looked down to see the broken glass from last night, quickly so Lena didn't see she scooped it up in her hands and hurried to the kitchen, disposing of the glass in the trash and getting a new one from the cupboard.

She re-entered the room and handed the glass to Lena who took a long drink from it

"Thank you" she said, her throat a little clearer now

Kara sat on the edge of the bed "How are you feeling today?"

Lena thought for a moment, although it was clear to Kara's eyes that she was still in a lot of discomfort

It was only then that Lena looked down and pulled her thick duvet down, revealing a dark red stain on her pale tee,

"LENA" Kara exclaimed she leant forward and grasped the hem of her blood stained tee, she lifted it to reveal the bandage covering her stitches

Kara was instantly up on her feet looking for her phone

"I'll call Dr Richards" she said as she faffed around for her phone, eventually finding it in her jacket, she hit call and held the phone to her ear

"I'm sorry Kara" Lena whispered

Kara turned looking down at Lena seeing the vulnerability in her eye, she knelt down beside her and took her hand

"There's no need to be" she smiled "I'm here for you"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dr Richards rushed over when he heard that Lena's stitches had ripped, Kara opened the door to him and immediately took him to Lena's bedside, he removed the sheet and pillows so Lena could lay flat, her face contorting in pain as she moved her stomach.

As he began to cut Lena's tee away so he could see, Kara turned away

"I will give you some privacy" she said as she began to leave the room

"Kara?"

The blonde turned at the sound of her name, she could see Lena's hand outstretched "Please stay" she asked

"Of course" Kara said making her way back around the bed to take Lena's outstretched hand "I'm right here"

Lena half smiled but instantly her brow furrowed with pain as the Dr removed the rest of her tee and then the bandages. Kara watched as he wiped the blood off of her toned stomach, luckily only a few stitches were split. As Dr Richards began to re-stitch Lena gasped and clutched tightly onto Kara's hand,

"Deep breaths Lena" Kara soothed meeting her gaze

She watched as Lena tried to inhale, but her breath kept catching

"Breathe with me" Kara took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, Lena copied her actions. Kara leant forward and wiped a tear that was falling down Lena's cheek, leaving her hand there for a moment

"That's good"

Dr Richards worked as fast as he could, hearing the Luthor in distress, he kept having to wipe away the blood that seeped from her stomach, dropping the bloody gauze to the floor

It seemed to take forever but eventually Dr Richards placed a new bandage over her stomach, he then proceeded to look over the rest of her injuries, finally his eyes falling to her bandaged face

"I need to change this" he gestured to the gauze

Lena looked from the doctor to Kara, who nodded slowly, letting her know it was okay, Lena turned back to doctor Richards

"Okay" she said quietly

Doctor Richards smiled kindly "Okay Miss Luthor, can you close your eyes for me" he moved forward so he could get a better look "This is going to hurt a little but try and stay as still as possible"

Lena nodded, her hold on Kara's hand tightened

"I'm right here Lena"

Doctor Richards took a hold of the gauze "Okay here we go" slowly he started to pull, Lena twitched slightly but remained still

As he pulled the final tape off Kara gasped, tears stinging her eyes

"What? What is it?" Lena asked, fear covering her voice

But Kara couldn't speak, her mouth was agape as she stared at the horrible healing gashes that crossed Lena's beautiful features, her flawless skin marred by the deep cuts

"Kara?!" Lena pleaded keeping her eyes closed

"It's okay Miss Luthor" Doctor Richards cut in, attempting to comfort "Just take deep breaths and keep your eyes closed I'm going to start cleaning and it's going to sting"

"Kara?" she whispered

Kara swallowed and with her free hand wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes, she took a deep breath

"I'm right here" she said but her voice betrayed her

"Kara…" Lena took a deep breath "How bad is it?"

Kara had to bite her lip so the whimper didn't come out "It's going to heal up" was all she could think of to say

Lena seemed to take a moment to process what Kara had said and her voice, she took a deep breath before saying "I want to see"

Both Kara and Dr Richards froze, they looked at one another then back to Lena

"Miss Luthor, I don't think that's a good idea at the moment"

"I want to see" she repeated a little more forcefully

"Lena…" Kara started but the Luthor cut in, opening her eyes and looking at Kara

"I can see it in your eyes Kara, now I have to see for myself" she looked into her friend's eyes

Dr Richards spoke first "Miss Luthor, in all honesty I think the shock will do more harm then good at this point in your recovery"

Lena looked him dead in the eye "All due respect Doctor but if you don't let me look now I will rip the bandages off when you leave"

Dr Richards sighed seeing how stubborn the Luthor was, he thought for a moment before nodding, he moved to get the mirror off of Lena's table, he stood holding the mirror

"Miss Luthor I urge you to reconsider at this time"

She shook her head

"Okay" he conceded "But just try to keep calm, I don't want your stitches to rip again"

Lena nodded as she waited for him to turn the mirror

Kara held onto Lena's hand knowing she could not change her mind

As Dr Richards turned the mirror Kara watched Lena's face waiting for the reaction she knew would come, she saw Lena's body tense up as she took in her own appearance, four gashes starting at the top left of her brow, spanning down across her face, the longest one touching the top of her lips. They were still very angry and red looking, only in the starting process of healing, blood still seeped from some areas.

Kara watched as Lena's bottom lip trembled, her green eyes filling with tears as she looked at her own disfigurement, Kara could feel her hand shaking in her grip.

"Lena?" she said softly

But the raven haired woman couldn't tear her eyes away from her own reflection, shock and pain filled her face

"Lena please say something" Kara's voice breaking as she spoke

Lena dragged her eyes away from the mirror, looking away from everyone, her hand slipping from Kara's

"Cover it up" she said coldly


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dr Richards had left quite sometime ago, he offered to send a nurse to come and look after Lena so Kara could get some rest but the blonde had refused, adamant that she was going to stay with Lena as long as she needed her.

Now Kara found herself standing in the doorway of Lena's bedroom, she had remained silent ever since telling Dr Richards to cover up her face again. Lena was now curled up on her side, her back to the door, Kara didn't need her super hearing to be able to hear Lena's soft sobs.

The blonde stood there motionless, she didn't know what to do, should she comfort her? Or just let her be? She found that she couldn't move away from Lena so instead she sat in the doorway with her back leaning against the frame, she wrapped her arms around her knees as she watched Lena

She wasn't sure how long she sat there but after a while she thought that Lena had fallen asleep, she stood to go on the hunt for more food when she heard her name

"Kara?"

She turned to see a sad green eye looking back at her, the other half of her face covered in a fresh bandage, she looked shy as though she was afraid to say something

"What is it?" Kara asked softly coming round to kneel in front of her friend

New tears formed in her eye as she contemplated something, there was a long moment of silence before Lena whispered

"Can you hold me?"

Kara could feel her chest tightening

"Please" she asked quietly her voice breaking

"Oh Lena" was all Kara could say as she moved around the bed to lay down beside her

With a little bit of effort Lena turned into Kara's embrace, she rested her head on the blonde's chest as Kara circled her arms gently around Lena's body, holding her close but not too tight. She could feel Lena's silent sobs against her body as a hand gripped her shirt

So Kara just held her, she wished she knew what to say, if there was anything she could say to make Lena feel anything but what she was feeling now.

Kara's mind flashed back to what Dr Richards had said before he left, Lena was weak from her abuse and needed to be fed and make sure she was hydrated, he had said that she need to basically be treated like an infant, she needed caring for and Kara needed to provide that if she was going to stay with her.

She looked down and saw how dry Lena's lips looked

Kara reached over behind Lena and grabbed the glass of her bedside table

"Here have some water" she offered it to Lena

She took it from the blonde and took a sip soon realising how thirsty she actually was and drained the entire glass, Kara smiled down at her

"I will go and get you some more" she began to move when Lena caught her hand, "What's wrong?" she asked

Lena looked embarrassed for a moment before she released Kara "Nothing… sorry" she breathed, curling back into herself

Kara paused for a moment before her stomach grumbled loudly again, her cheeks burning red, she looked down at Lena who was watching her with a small smile on her lips

"You're always hungry Miss Danvers"

Kara grinned back at seeing the small smile on her friend's face "You know me" she joked

Lena fell silent again, the smile fading

"Do you want something to eat? I make a mean soup" she attempt to cheer Lena again

The Luthor shook her head slowly

"Lena you need to eat something" Kara said softly

"I don't know if I can" the raven haired woman murmured

Kara stepped back towards Lena "I will help you" her voice sincere "Please"

Lena met the blue eyed gaze, she wanted to argue but she could never say no to Kara's puppy dog eyes, she gave in and nodded

"Good" Kara said as she turned to grab her more water, she had another rummage through the fridge to find stuff for soup but Lena had the bare minimum, she ate in her office mostly, ordering from her favourite restaurant

Then it hit her, she would order soup from Lena's favourite restaurant, Giovanni's, Kara grabbed her purse and looked at the cash she had, Lena had expensive tastes but Kara was determined to make her happy, she flipped open her phone and hit in the number

She exhaled as the man on the other end told her the total price, she glanced back down into her purse, counting the bills she had

"Sounds perfect thank you" she said hanging up the phone before she could change her mind

she took a breath and re-entered Lena's bedroom with a jug of water along with the glass and one for herself as well

"Hey" she said seeing Lena watching her

"Hey" Lena replied

Kara walked round to hand the glass to Lena who was attempting to sit up, Kara placed the glassware down and gently wrapped an arm around her waist to sit her up.

"Thank you" she said she watched as Kara went to re take her seat next to her on the bed

"You don't have to stay here" she said quietly "There's a flat screen in the lounge" she offered the blonde

That gave Kara an idea, she smirked at the older woman, she jumped up from the bed and disappeared out of the door. Lena frowned slightly as she watched the blonde leave, a few second later she was amazed to see the shorter blonde carrying in her flat screen with ease.

"Kara what are you doing?" she asked, watching as she placed the large tv on the side facing the bed

Kara flashed her a smile "Can't have a movie marathon by myself" she plugged it in and reclaimed her seat next to Lena, remote in hand "So what do you want to start with?"

She watched as Lena smiled at her, returning the grin, turning back to the screen as they settled in for their movie marathon with crazily expensive food.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kara was wandering around the apartment the next day while Lena slept, she thought about tidying but Lena's penthouse apartment was immaculate, there was barely any dust on any of the pale surfaces.

She leant against the kitchen surface, she looked down at her 2 day old clothes, she sighed, she knew she didn't sweat but she still felt a little scruffy. She thought about asking Lena if it was okay if she headed home to grab some clothes, but she didn't want to leave her alone when she was still in such a fragile state.

She pulled open her phone looking through her contacts, she was wondering who she could call upon, she passed Alex's name, she didn't think that she would want anything to do with her or Lena at the moment. She finally scrolled to the end before seeing a name she knew she could trust, she hit the call button and went out onto Lena's balcony

On the second ring he picked up

"Kara?"

"Hey Winn" she said smiling at the familiar voice

"Hey… how's Lena?" he asked shyly

"She is…" Kara wasn't sure how to finish that sentence "She is alive"

"Yer" was all he could say

"Anyway can I ask a favour of you?" she asked timidly

Without hesitation Winn replied "Yer of course what can I do?"

Kara smiled, knowing she could always count on Winn "Can you head over to my apartment and grab me some clothes and maybe pick up some groceries so I can actually cook something, you can grab some money from my desk"

There was a pause "Yer sure, umm what do you need?"

"I can text you a list and also Lena's apartment, thank you so much I really appreciate this Winn"

"Hey" he said and she could hear the smile in his voice "What are friends for?"

"Thanks Winn, call me when you're here and I will let you in"

She hung up the phone, smiling to herself

"Kara?" came a sleepy yet slightly panicked voice

Kara rushed into the room seeing Lena looking around, green eyes landing on her

"Hey, you okay?" Kara asked leaning against the door frame

"Yer… I" Lena swallowed "I just didn't know where you were"

Kara smiled softly "I'm always here, I was just making a phone call and didn't want to disturb you"

Lena nodded and dropped her gaze

"I'm getting my friend to pick up some food and stuff, so I can actually cook you a home meal" she said hoping to cheer her up

"A home meal?" asked Lena "Haven't had one of those for… god I don't even know how long"

Kara saw the sadness in Lena's eyes

"Well" Kara began "You are going to want me to cook for you every night when you taste my ravioli" she winked at the older woman

Lena smiled a little at the blonde's bubbliness, she was constantly amazed by the light that radiated from Kara, what had she done to deserve a friend like Kara in her life, someone who was willing to stay and take care of her. She felt as though she didn't deserve Kara sometimes

Her mind wandered back to when she had first met Kara Danvers, the shy woman had entered her office with the very confident and egotistical Clark Kent, she was almost adamant that this girl was another to swoon for the renowned reporter and hate the Luthor name as well, but Lena had to admit that she was surprised when the blonde had agreed with her about making a name for herself outside of her family and even more so when she came back to speak to Lena by herself.

She had to admit that she was very curious about the blonde who at times seemed so timid and shy but when the time called for it she was one of the bravest people that Lena knew, she wasn't afraid to stand up for Lena against the NCPD and her sister's girlfriend, Kara had always believed in her no matter what others or the evidence said.

A thought struck her, how long had Kara stayed with her? Three? Four day? How long had it been? Lena couldn't remember, she barely remembered waking up in the DEO facility and seeing Kara, had she left her at all? She had stayed with her from the first moment she remembered.

"Kara?" she said calling the blonde back to the doorway

She appeared with a smile on her face

"Have you been home yet?" Lena asked noticing the same clothes

Kara's blue eyes faltered for a moment "No, why? Do you want me to go?" she asked

Lena shook her head "Of course not, but don't you want to go and get some stuff or sleep in your own bed"

Kara leant her head against the door frame "I got a friend to pick some stuff up for me with the food" she smiled again "But if you ever want me to go"

"I don't" she answered too quickly, heat flooding her skin

Kara beamed at her from the doorway "Well in that case do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Of course not" Lena gestured to the door to her right "There should be fresh towels in the cupboards under the sink"

"Thanks, do you need anything before I jump in?" the blonde asked moving towards the en-suite

Lena shook her head and watched as Kara entered her bathroom, a moment later she could hear the water running and a soft voice coming from the room, she strained her ears to hear. Kara's soft voice was singing, Lena smiled broadly, pulling at the scar over her lip, she had no idea that Kara could sing,

Why wouldn't she be a good singer, Lena thought to herself, the blonde reporter was perfect. Lena had never known anyone like her


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kara felt refreshed as she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and looked into the mirror, taking a long breath and exhaling slowly running a hand through her wet hair.

A sudden buzzing made her jump, she grabbed her glasses and went straight out of the door to see Lena trying to get up from her bed, Kara rushed round to stop her from getting up afraid she may rip her stitches again

"Lay down" Kara ordered softly, a hand pushing Lena's shoulder, the other on her towel to make sure she didn't slip

Lena hissed in pain before saying "I didn't want it to disturb you, I could of gotten it"

Kara gave her look as she conceded and laid down

"You bed rest, I will get the door" she smiled down at the raven haired woman and rushed out of the bedroom to get the door

There was a small screen by Lena's front door, with a few buttons to the side, she could see on the small screen that Winn was waiting there, he was fixing his hair in the mirror on the wall. Kara's eyes quickly scanned the buttons, one had a little icon on that was a speaker she held it down and spoke quickly into the microphone

"Nice hair Winn"

The man jumped back at the sudden voice, Kara smiled fully and unlocked the door, seeing her friend bright red in the face

"Hey" she greeted

"Hey…" his words failed him slightly when he saw that Kara was just in a towel, his already red cheeks flared scarlet

Kara watched him for a moment when he couldn't decide where to look

"You okay Winn?" she asked

"Wha?" he looked up into her eyes "Yer… What? Of course I'm good" he said trying to lean against the doorframe coolly , his shoulder slipping slightly

Kara supressed a giggle, she stepped aside to let him in

"I didn't know what to get you" he started "So I just grabbed a load of things" he lifted a duffle bag onto Lena's beautiful glass table, Kara just hoped it didn't scratch the flawless surface

He then lifted a grocery back up next to it, it was overflowing with food, Kara's heart leapt

"Thank you so much Winn this is fantastic" she beamed at him "Give me a sec to get dressed and I will be right back" she grabbed the heavy duffel bag with ease and went back to the bedroom where Lena was still laying down, flicking through the movie channels

"Who is it?" she asked looking up with tired green eyes

"Winn, I'm just going to change" she paused for a moment "Do you want to say hi to him? He was asking about you"

Lena went still for a minute, a slight panicked look crossed her features, Kara saw it immediately

"You don't have to" she said quickly "It's okay Lena"

"I, I just don't think I'm ready yet" she whispered looking a little embarrassed

"Hey" Kara said making the older woman look up at her "It's okay, take your time" she smiled softly at her

Lena nodded and returned her gaze back to the TV

Kara changed and asked if Lena needed anything, she declined so Kara went back out to where Winn was still standing in the same place he was before she left

"So…" he began when he saw the blonde, his eyes glancing back to the bedroom door "How is she?" he asked quietly

Kara nodded not knowing what to say

"She is as well as anyone could expect with what happened" she began "I think she is a little more comfortable here at her home, rather than in a strange place with strange people prodding at her, y'know"

Winn nodded "How are you doing?"

"Me?" Kara said a little surprised "I'm fine"

"Kara…" he began "Have you spoken to Alex?"

Kara turned away to look out of the window, she felt a pang in her stomach as guilt ran through her

"I need to focus on Lena right now, Alex wouldn't understand" she mumbled

"Kara she's your sister"

"I know Winn" Kara answered quickly "But she still thinks Lena is like the rest of her family"

Winn nodded and stood, walking back to the front door

"Just don't forget about your family Kara" he gave her a weak smile "We need you too"

With that he left, the door closing softly behind him, but it hurt her more than if he had slammed it shut. Guilt flooded her as she placed her head in her hands, she knew he was right but she was still angry with her sister for not taking Lena's kidnapping seriously just because of her last name.

She sat on the plush sofa for a while just trying to sort through her own feelings, she knew she had to speak to Alex at some point, but right now she just needed to focus on her friend. She wiped her eyes making sure that there was no evidence of her little breakdown, before standing and going back in to see Lena, her green eyes looked up at the blonde

"Hey, you hungry?" Kara asked giving her a smile

Lena nodded "Famished" she replied playfully

Kara came round to sit on the edge of the bed, she placed a hand on top of Lena's

"What do you fancy?" she asked, as she trailed a finger along the back of Lena's hand

Lena watched the blonde's fingers for a moment enjoying the sensation of her skin tingling under Kara's touch

"Surprise me" she smiled shyly looking up into Kara's beautiful blue eyes "You're good at that"

Kara beamed back at her "A surprise it is then" giving her hand a slight squeeze "I have just the thing in mind, but it's going to take a little while, is there anything I can get you in the mean time?"

"No thank you Kara, but we have to decide what our next movie marathon will be"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Days past and Kara had noticed that Lena was slowly regaining her strength, she still hissed when she moved but her stitches didn't rip again and her appetite had increased as well. The raven haired beauty smiled more and her nightmares had lessened, Dr Richards seemed happy with her progress even though he continued to offer to send a nurse to take over Lena's care, but every time Kara refused him politely stating that she was the one who was going to take care of her.

She had also noticed that the Doctor came to visit more often but spent more time talking to Kara than actually checking on Lena's condition, he was a very nice man but Kara couldn't think about anything like that right now, her only priority was her best friend.

"Right if you are going to continue to be the sole carer for Miss Luthor then you will need to assist her with hygiene" Dr Richards said professionally

"Hygiene?" Kara repeated, looking up at the doctor

He gave her a telling look, but Kara was still not getting it

"Bathing, Kara" he said

Kara's cheeks flared scarlet "What?" she exclaimed

The doctor shrugged slightly "This is why I keep offering sending a nurse, it's very kind of you to take care of your friend but some things are just too personal, even for friends as close as the two of you are"

Kara thought for a long moment, Lena didn't want others to see her in the state she was at the moment, how would she react to a stranger coming to bathe her? Or if she would even feel comfortable with Kara doing it at all.

"Kara" Dr Richards begun "You have done so much for her, let someone help"

Kara shook her head "No thank you Dr Richards, I will do this, Lena doesn't have a lot of trust with strangers, I feel it will be better if I continue in her care, in all aspects"

"Kara" he tried to reason

"Is that all Dr Richards" Kara interrupted, knowing he was still trying to persuade her

The doctor exhaled and stood "You have my number should you change your mind, it's okay to ask for help, you not Supergirl" he extended his hand

Kara shook his and walked him to the door, he turned in the doorway

"Please don't hesitate to call, even if it's just to chat" he said before nodding and walking down the corridor

Kara closed the door softly and reset the alarm, she stood alone in the room, her thoughts running wild, had she made the right decision by declining the doctor's offer? What would Lena think of the whole situation?

There was only one way to find out, Kara's blue eyes flickered to the closed door that led to Lena's bedroom, how would she even phrase it,

 _Just jump in_

She thought to herself, there was no point putting it off, she inhaled deeply and walked towards the door, peering in to see Lena reading a book by lamp, Kara read the cover, Romeo and Juliet

"Didn't realise you were such a romantic" Kara said making her presence known

The older woman blushed slightly "Well… yes, I know it's a little sappy, but I love Shakespeare and the forbidden romance"

Kara smiled warmly at Lena

"Give me my Romeo and when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night"

Kara words were soft as she recited one of her favourite lines from the book

Lena's face lit up as she realised that Kara too was a hopeless romantic

"You know of the star-crossed lovers" Lena smiled

"I've read a thing or two in my time, and I am partial to the Bard" Kara said coming to sit on what had become her side of the bed

They went silent for a moment before Lena became serious "So what did the doctor say?"

Kara paused for a moment and found that she couldn't meet Lena's green gaze

"He is pleased with the progress that you have been making and your stitching is healing nicely" Kara babbled

Lena instantly knew that there was something that made her nervously babble

"Kara what is it?" she said putting her book to one side and giving her friend the full attention

Kara started to pick at the hem of her jumper, wondering how the hell to tell Lena without sounding wrong

"Kara? Whatever it is you can tell me" Lena soothed, her mind running through all the complications the doctor had told her

Kara exhaled "The doctor was saying you should start taking baths, to help keep you from getting any infections"

"Oh" Lena said "Okay sure"

Kara looked up at her, "You sure?"

"In all honestly I would love to have a bath, I feel filthy"

There was a moment of silence before Lena took in her current predicament "Oh" was all she could think to say

"Yer" answered Kara, finally looking up at Lena

They held each others gaze for a moment

"I've said to Dr Richards that I would help you but if you feel more comfortable with a nurse coming in to help you then I can arrange that" she stuttered feeling a little awkward

"I… I, err" Lena didn't know what to say, she didn't want a stranger helping her to bathe, but the thought of Kara doing it made her cheeks flushed wildly "I don't know, I can't ask that of you Kara"

"It's just that I thought you wouldn't want a stranger, but I can always call Dr Richards again" Kara stammered "But I will help if you would prefer it"

"It's a lot to ask of someone… don't you think it might be a little… weird" Lena asked "I don't want it to be uncomfortable for you either"

Kara leaned her head back against the headboard "What are friends for" she gave a little smile, which was appreciated by the raven haired woman.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kara awoke early the next morning, she shifted in the bed and turned to her side, Lena was still sleeping beside her, looking peaceful. Kara admired the way the morning light made it look almost like she had an aura around her, a glow of sorts, it was beautiful. Lena was beautiful.

Kara blinked suddenly coming out of her day dream, she sat up shaking her head, she looked back over a Lena hoping she hadn't disturbed her, but the raven haired woman was still sleeping.

Kara proceeded to get up and move to the bathroom to get changed, she knew what the day was going to bring and it made her feel a little awkward, she and Lena had agreed to bathe her today.

Kara rung her hands together as she paced the kitchen floor after having her own shower, she was starting to get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of unclothing Lena, she had tried distracting herself by making breakfast for the two of them but the thought was always in the back of her mind, she had never seen another woman naked before and now she had to help her best friend to take a bath.

A slight burning smell hit her nose, bringing her back to what she was doing

"Crap" she said when she turned to see the French toast catching, she grabbed the frying pan off the stove just before they were completely ruined, she then checked on the eggs, luckily they were still going well. She grabbed a couple of plates from cupboard and poured some orange juice into the glasses waiting on a tray. She wracked her brain trying to think of anything she was missing, she glanced around the kitchen area but couldn't think of anything else.

She picked up the tray and walked back to the bedroom, she entered to see Lena was just waking up, she rubbed her free eye, it took her a moment to find Kara standing there with breakfast waiting for her

"Breakfast in bed" she said sleepily "I'm a lucky girl"

Kara smirked slightly "I think you are still half asleep"

"Mmm perhaps" she murmured as she stretched her neck slightly "So master chef what have you made me today?"

Kara smirked and put on a false persona "Well madam today we have a special little something", she walked around the bed and placed the tray over Lena "French toast with organic scrambled eggs, and to drink madam semi-fresh orange juice"

Lena smiled up at the blonde, her smile was infectious and Kara couldn't help but grin widely back at her as she walked back to sit on her side of the bed as she tucked into her breakfast

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked

Lena nodded as she took a small bite of her food, but she didn't meet Kara's gaze

"You sure?"

Lena pushed a piece of toast around her plate as she contemplated something

"Lena?" Kara stopped inhaling her food and focused on Lena

Lena shrugged "Just a little nervous I guess"

"Yer" was all Kara could say

There was a moment of silence

"We can do it after breakfast, if you just want to get it out of the way" Kara suggested

Lena nodded, looking up into Kara's blue eyes "You sure you are okay with this?"

"Yes" she said giving her a small smile "I will run a bath while you finish up"

"Okay" she said as she continued to eat

Kara finished up her plate and took it to the sink before she returned to the bathroom and walked over to the enormous and luxurious tub, she ran the water making it nice and hot for her friend, for a moment she thought about adding some oils to it but quickly dismissed it, she wasn't sure how it would affect Lena's stitches, keep it simple she thought to herself.

When it was full she prepared towels and a new set of clothes for Lena, then she found there was nothing left to do but to get Lena, taking a deep breath she walked back out into the bedroom

"You ready?" she asked trying to sound brave

Lena looked a little sheepish but nodded as Kara rounded the bed to her side and removed her breakfast things and placed them onto the floor, she turned to Lena who was sitting up very slowly, pain creasing her eyebrows

"Lena" Kara came over to her side kneeling down "Let me help you"

Green eyes found hers, Kara slid an arm behind her and helped to sit Lena up, her other hand gently dragged her legs of the bed so she now sat on the edge, Lena lent her head against Kara's shoulder

"Deep breaths Lena and when you're ready we will stand you up" Kara whispered

After a few shaky breaths Lena nodded into Kara

"Okay, on three" Kara placed Lena's arms around her shoulders then held onto her waist "One… two… three"

Lena gripped onto Kara, as she stood, Kara lifting her to her feet

Once she was up, he clutched onto Kara's clothing afraid to let go, afraid to fall

"I got you" soothed Kara "One step at a time"

Lena looked down at her feet

"I'm not going to let you fall" Kara promised

Lena took a small step feeling a tug at her stomach, she hissed slightly but took another step. Slowly the two made their way to the bathroom, Kara gently sat Lena onto a stool

"Just take a minute okay" Kara soothed

Lena nodded after a moment "I'm ready"

Kara nodded, she swallowed

This was it, she thought to herself

"Okay, can you lift your arms for me?"

Lena nodded and lifted her arms up as high as they would go as Kara took a hold of the hem of the baggy patients tee she had been given from the medical section in the DEO and slowly she began to lift it up


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kara's heart began to speed as she continued to lift the shirt higher, she averted her eyes as much as she could, but she had to pay attention when she came to take the shirt off Lena's arms, she guided her elbows out of the sleeves, trying to be as gentle as possible.

She could feel her cheeks reddening as she dropped the top onto the floor. The silence was deafening, Lena said nothing and Kara didn't know whether she should start a conversation or just stay quiet, she felt both would be just as awkward as the other

She became acutely away that Lena was now topless in front of her

"Dr Richards said that we have to remove the bandage on your stomach" Kara said glancing up at Lena's face, to see green eyes watching her, she nodded slowly

Lena held her breath as she felt Kara's soft fingers on her stomach as she began to pull the adhesive off, she winced slightly but kept her eyes on the blonde

Kara removed the bandage and folded it, throwing it in the small rash can, she then turned back to inspect the wound which had scabbed over now, she kept her eyes glued to Lena's stomach. She seemed to be healing quite well, there was no bleeding or seeping of any kind, she stood and looked back to Lena, nerves making her hands shake slightly

"You okay?" the blonde asked

"Yes" she replied a little breathlessly

"Okay, lets stand you up"

Kara faltered where she should put her hands, after a moment of fumbling she opted to stand beside Lena and wrap her arms around her back to support her arms

"Can you support yourself on the sink?" Kara asked quietly

Lena braced her hands against the cold porcelain, she was starting to feel the bite of the cold air as Kara continued to undress her, she couldn't wait until she could get into her tub. Her breathing hitched when she felt Kara slide off the remainder of her clothes, her warm hands brushing against her bare skin, she didn't know what to do as she felt her body flush, she took a deep breath, she glanced up into the mirror to see Kara trying to look anywhere but Lena's now naked body, she caught her eye

"I… er, I" she coughed slightly "Do you want me to… I don't know, lift you in?" she stumbled over the words as she wrung her hands together

Lena looked at the smaller blonde, "Erm I weigh more than you, I don't know if you will be able to"

Kara gave a little smirked "I'm stronger than people realise" she offered a hand to Lena "Trust me?"

Lena looked down at her open hand "Always" she took a hold of Kara's warm hand

Kara moved to Lena's side and slowly she lifted Lena effortlessly into her arms, it reminded her of the night she had saved Lena from being thrown off the L-Corp building, she couldn't deny that she had loved the feeling of having the Luthor in her arms. She moved over to the side of the huge tub, thankful that she had worn a short sleeved tee today as she gently lowered her into the warm water, she felt Lena's breath on her neck as her body was submerged into the water, it made Kara's heart speed a little.

Lena had her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck and part of didn't want to let go, she felt safe when Kara was holding her and when she finally released her hold she felt a little sadder, but she couldn't deny how good the hot water felt, she felt embarrassed by the noise that escaped her lips, she glanced up at Kara who was trying not to smirk

"Shut up" she said "The water is good"

"Not too hot?" asked Kara as she hid her smirk behind her hand

Lena smiled slightly at the blonde's silliness "It's perfect thank you Kara"

Kara nodded and looked a little lost as she glanced around the bathroom, after a moment she turned back to Lena making sure to look her in the eyes

"So… I will leave you to it" she backed towards the door "If you need anything or when you are done give me a shout and I will help you out"

"Okay" Lena said watching as Kara backed out of the room, catching her shoulder on the door frame clumsily, it brought an even bigger smile to Lena's face as she watched Kara go scarlet and quickly shut the door

Lena closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the cushioned edge of the tub, she had felt a little awkward about Kara having to undress her, but it made her smile slightly at how nervous the blonde was. she wondered if maybe Kara heart had quickened as hers had, she dismissed the thought immediately, Kara was straight as far as Lena was aware and she was probably just feeling shy about undressing her best friend.

Lena didn't know when it happened but as of recently her feelings for Kara had changed, no, not changed… grown. The blonde was a big part of her life, her only real friend, she had always believed in her and Lena could never really understand why, so many had dismissed her because of her family's name, but not Kara, not even when her mother had tried to put everyone against her with false evidence, somehow Kara had known it wasn't true.

Her mind was filled with the blonde as she continued to soak in the warm water, her stomach pulled a little but she didn't care the water was just too good.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kara sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes glued to the bathroom door, she was listening to the gentle breathing of the raven haired woman, she was on edge a little, worried that something might happen. She couldn't help but rub her hands together, her mind running at 100mph, she ran a hand through her hair trying to clear her mind, she was trying to rationalise the heated feeling in her chest as she had undressed Lena.

She wanted to pin it all on her being nervous about seeing her friend naked, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her that wasn't true, there was something more, something she was afraid the admit, even to herself.

The wounds from losing Mon-El were still too fresh, she couldn't admit what she was feeling, she wasn't ready and besides she knew that Lena didn't feel the same, the same? She thought to herself, did Kara even know what she was truly feeling for the Luthor?

She shook her head and laid back on the bed, she needed to just forget it, the only thing she needed to think about now was Lena's recovery. She felt a clenching in her chest but she chose to ignore it.

She didn't know how long she laid there but her eyes had closed, she just listened to Lena's heartbeat, she found that it soothed her, everyone had a unique heartbeat, some slightly fast than others, but for some reason Lena's was just at the right speed, it was almost like music to Kara.

"Kara?" Lena's voice echoed from the bathroom

Kara was on her feet in a second, with her hand on the door handle

"Are you okay?" she asked

There was a moment of silence "Can you please help me get out"

Kara paused, she mentally prepared herself, steadying her hand, she was Supergirl for Christ-sake, so why the hell was she so nervous about seeing Lena naked again. She sighed, a part of her brain knew exactly why the raven haired beauty made her nervous

Slowly she opened the door, Lena smiled softly at her and she returned one, not being able to stop herself

"You ready?" Kara asked grabbing one of the large plush towels from the counter and placed it open on the stool

"Yep, the water is starting to lose it's warmth" Lena admitted

"Oh, I can run some more hot water in if you wanna soak a while longer" Kara made the mistake of looking down towards the taps, her eyes trailing down Lena's body "If-if you want" she stuttered, she must have looked like a tomato because she felt her cheeks heat to a dangerous level.

"No it's fine" her green eyes had taken in Kara's reaction and she couldn't help but smile, she loved the way the blonde was so modest and blushed so easily

Kara swallowed hard and chose to focus all her attention of the tiles of Lena's bathroom wall as she stepped forward and once again snaked her arms under Lena's legs and around her back, she lifted her slowly so most of the water would drop off her smooth skin, no, Kara thought, her mind going back to counting the tiles.

As quickly but as gently as she could she lowered Lena onto the stool again and wrapped her up into the fluffy towel, exhaling silently when Lena was covered, Lena winced slightly as she dabbed at herself.

Kara looked around and found the new bandages that Dr Richards had given her, she grabbed them off the side and returned to Lena

"So we should get you laid down so I can re-apply the gauze" Kara stepped back towards Lena with outstretched hands "Ready for another round of walking?"

Lena took a deep breath and adjusted her towel so it wouldn't slip, "I'm ready, You got me?"

"Always" Kara smiled as she helped Lena to her feet again "Nice and slow, just one step at a time"

Lena seemed a little more confident as they made their way back to the bed, her steps were stronger, the hot water must have relaxed her muscles, making it less painful for her to move.

Kara grabbed a pair of slacks and another tee, it took her a little while because Lena's clothes were so formal, she barely had any scruffy, all-day-in-bed clothes. She eventually returned to Lena who was waiting patiently, she knelt down in front of the raven haired woman and carefully lifted her foot into the slacks, then the other, Kara was careful not to knock her towel as she pulled the hem gently up her legs and over her hips. She stood slowly and held the tee in her hand, she was careful not to make eye contact with Lena, she had blushed enough today as it was and was pretty sure people without super hearing could hear the pounding of her heart.

She slipped the black tee over the raven locks, she could feel green eyes on her but she chose to focus carefully on not knocking the towel. After she had adjusted Lena's clothing and removed the towel from her body, she helped Lena to lay back down on the bed, the blonde sat beside her and rolled her tee up so she could get to her stomach, the wound was still angry looking, the stitches looked good though as far as Kara could tell.

"I'm just going to put another gauze on, then we will get you comfortable" Kara took the adhesive and as carefully as she could covered up the wound once more,

"There, all d-

Kara's words failed her as she looked up into Lena's green eyes, her breath hitched as she saw the look in her warm eyes, how had she never noticed the tiny brown flecks that dotted the iris around her pupils. Kara didn't realise how close she had gotten until the phone rang out beside them, making both women jump, Kara got to her feet and backed away towards the door

"I will give you some privacy to get that" she babbled

"Oh no Kara you don't have to" Lena tried to get her to sit back down

"No, no it's okay I will…" her brain was fried "I will start on lunch"

Kara closed the door behind her and took a deep breath

"Crap"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lena slammed down the phone and was tempted to throw it across the room, her anger was bubbling, she spotted her laptop across the room on her desk, she needed it. For a moment she thought of calling Kara for help but she didn't want Kara to see her in her current rage, so instead she sat up, she did it slowly and carefully, testing her own body's strength. She bit her tongue so that no noise would escape her lips, she placed her feet on the ground, she took in tree deep breaths and pushed herself to her feet, using her bed side table for support, her legs felt like jelly and shook wildly but she forced herself to remained standing. She couldn't remember the last time she used her legs by herself, before she was taken?

She had very few memories of her time in that place, she just remembered flashes, fragments of being tied down, people with surgical masks over their faces, though she still somehow knew that they were smiling underneath them.

She opened her eyes finding herself still barely standing in her bedroom, her eyes focusing back on the laptop. She glanced down at her feet

 _One step at a time_

She thought to herself, ignoring the increasing pain in her body she took a small step forward, her arms strained with the effort to use them as her main support

"Crap" she muttered under her breath

The trouble growing up a Luthor you became very independent and determined, if you started something no matter how futile it was you had to see it through and make it work, that had been drilled into her since she was 5 years old, there was no failure in the Luthor family, it would not be tolerated.

A new wave of willpower flowed through her body, she took another step, a little bigger this time, then another and another, she could feel tears sliding down her cheek. She wasn't even half way to the laptop yet and she was out of bed side table for support, now would be a really good time to call Kara but Lena felt that Kara had done enough for her today, with helping her in and out of the bath tub, she needed to do this little thing on her own, she wouldn't always have Kara.

Her heart sank a little at the thought of not having the bubbly blonde around, she had left Lena once before, what's to say she wouldn't do the same again.

Lena was so caught up in her own thoughts she released her hold on the table and her legs buckled beneath her as she went crashing to the floor, her head was about to smack into the white carpet when she felt a hand underneath her, stopping her gently.

"Lena!?" Kara's voice was panicked "Are you okay?"

Lena looked up into her concerned blue eyes "Yes, I am fine… thank you" she had lost all of the confidence in her voice after seeing Kara's face

"What the hell are you doing?" Kara asked, still on her knees cradling Lena

Lena looked over to her laptop "I needed my computer" she answered

Kara looked over and saw where it was "Why didn't you just ask?"

"I wanted to do something for myself" she snapped feeling useless "I just wanted to get my laptop, it's ten steps away from me"

Kara watched her for a moment, she knew in her heart that Lena didn't mean to snap at her but it still stung a little

"Lena" she soothed "It will come in time, you will get stronger again, but you can't rush these things"

Lena looked away from the blonde, knowing that she was right "Can you help me back to my bed and get my laptop please"

Kara nodded slowly "Of course"

Kara hooked her arms underneath Lena's and carefully pulled her to her feet, guiding her back to her bed, once she sat Lena back down she moved swiftly to grab Lena's laptop

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked as she handed over the laptop

Lena instantly opened it and switched it on "I just have to do some work"

Her answer was blunt and caught Kara a little off guard

"Lena, is there anything I can do to help?" she offered

Lena exhaled closing her eyes for a moment before finding Kara's "No thank you Kara I just need to work on finding a solution for a problem at L-Corp"

"A problem? Nothing serious I hope" Kara adjusted her glasses

Lena looked back at her screen and began to tap away at the keys "I don't know how serious it is yet, I need to do some damage control" she kept her eyes glued to the screen "I need to work and since I cannot go in to my own office, I have to make my bedroom my office" she grabbed the phone off the side and hit call

There was a moment of silence before who ever was on the other end picked up

"Tell me what we are dealing with here" she asked not even bothering with a greeting

Kara stepped back and out of the room, she wondered about Lena's sudden change in mood, she seemed fine before the phone call and now, now she seemed more like when Kara had first met her, determined and closed off.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lena spent the rest of the day on her laptop or with her phone glued to her ear, all she had said was that it was 'damage control' and yes Kara could use her super hearing to find out what was going on but she didn't want to be intrusive, if Lena wanted to tell her she would, plus Kara didn't know the first thing about running a business, especially one like L-Corp.

So Kara found herself sat at on the sofa staring out of the huge wall made of windows, she gazed out across her city when her phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out to see Alex's face on her screen, Alex was calling her, for a moment she debated to screen the call but a knot of guilt built inside of her stomach at the thought of ignoring her sister

"Hey Alex" she said answering the phone

"Kara… Hey" she paused for a second, as if she was pondering whether it was a good idea to have called Kara "I'm sorry for calling but we have a situation downtown and we could use your help"

"Erm" Kara's eyes flashed back to Lena's closed bedroom door "Yes, of course just tell me where"

"There is a building fire downtown and the fire crews are struggling to contain it"

Kara could hear Winn's voice in the background, giving Alex an update

"Kara you got to get there fast, there are reports of civilians still trapped inside"

"I'm on my way" she said hanging up, she was about to dive straight off of the balcony when she thought of Lena, she rushed to the bedroom and opened the door, Lena looked up surprised at the sudden burst

"Lena I'm really sorry but I have to go there is an emergency" Kara's words were fast

"Yes of course, nothing serious I hope" the raven haired woman answered "I can have my driver take you wherever you need to go"

"I appreciate that Lena but I will be fine" Kara said giving Lena a small smile and closing the door behind her and rushing off of the balcony, free falling for a moment before speeding off across the sky and to her apartment where she grabbed her suit, then pushed herself even faster to the site of the fire.

She could already see the smoke billowing into the blue sky, she slowed as she neared, using her vision to see the people trapped inside, she could see two on the top floor and another on the floor below, without hesitation she zoomed into the top floor and straight up to the first person, a middle-aged woman who was trying frantically to open a door but the handle had heated to a burning temperature.

"Ma'am I'm going to get you out of here" Kara said, reaching out for her

The woman turned to her with tears streaming down her face "Supergirl please, my daughter she's in there and I can't get through the door"

Kara looked through the door to see a form laying on the bed, Kara burst in and scooped the unconscious girl up, she moved back through to the woman

"Hold on to me tight" called Kara, she waited until the woman had her arms wrapped around her neck then she jumped out of the building and descended to where the fire crews and paramedics were stationed, she gently laid the girl on the stretcher as the medics circled round her and began doing their work.

Kara turned back and jumped into the building once more and towards the final figure left, the smoke would have made it impossible for human eyes to see, but Kara moved swiftly through the corridors and finally found the man, he was sat in an armchair, Kara stepped forward but something caught her eye, in his hand was an almost empty bottle of whiskey, he eyes just staring at a picture on the wall

"Sir?" she said, taking a step closer

"Leave me be hero" he slurred, not seeming bothered about the growing fire a floor or two below them or the massive amounts of smoke filling the room

"I need to get you out sir" Kara took another step, something was by the side of his chair, red jerry cans

"I don't need your help" he spat "Nor do I want it" he took another long drink

"You set the fire" Kara said quietly "Why would you do that? There are children in this building"

He glared at the Krytonion "My children lived here too until they were killed in the lobby and nothing was done about it, where was the justice then Supergirl?" he threw the bottle across the room "My little girls" he yelled

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family, but that doesn't excuse you for what you have done to countless others" she grabbed the man's collar and hauled him out of the building, he struggled against her screaming all manner of curse words, begging for her to drop him.

She did not comply but set him down gently and taking him straight to a patrol officer, she relayed to him what she had seen and what the man had told her

"Supergirl!"

Kara turned at the sound of her name, seeing a fire fighter jogging up to her

"Is the building clear?" he asked, sweat dripping from his brow

Kara looked back at the building, scanning every floor carefully, but seeing no one

"It's clear captain"

"Thank you Supergirl" he nodded and turned back to his men, shouting out orders

Kara took one last look around before taking off into the sky, she was about to head straight back to Lena's but son realised that she was dressed as Supergirl and covered in smoke and soot, she headed back to her own apartment.

She took in her own belongings she felt like she hadn't been back here in forever, yet everything was the way she had left it, even Winn had not moved much when he had come to get some belongings. Kara sighed quietly to herself before stripping and heading for the shower.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kara decided to walk back to Lena's, she enjoyed the fresh air, it had been a while since she had been out and about, National City was as busy as usual with people dashing from one place to the next. She passed her usual coffee spot and for a moment deliberated whether she should grab a hot chocolate or not, she decided that she should get back to Lena, Kara was her carer after all.

She made her way back to Lena's apartment as the sun was beginning to set in the sky, she nodded to the doorman who gave her a kind smile, she headed straight to the elevators and punched in the code to get up onto Lena's penthouse floor.

The doors opened and Kara stepped out coming face to face with a hooded man, a camera in his hands and a guilty look in his eyes

"Can I help you?" Kara asked standing in the way of the man's exit

The man said nothing and went to push pass Kara, but she stood her ground and the man bounced back as though he had walked into a brick wall

"Who are you?" Kara demanded,

"None of your business" he spat as he tried again to get around the Blonde, she grabbed his jacket by the lapel, keeping him still but as he struggled she saw a press badge over his shirt, she tore it off his neck

"KPJT News" she read aloud looking up at him "Paparazzi" she confirmed

"Let me go!" he demanded, tugging again at her grip but going no where

Kara's anger bubbled again, this parasite was trying to get pictures of Lena in her own home, while she was still recovering. Kara felt like throwing this guy from the top of the building maybe giving him enough time to rethink his life choices before she stopped him hitting the ground. She swallowed her anger and dragged the guy back over to a panel of buttons, one of which called security to the level.

The guy seemed taken aback at the strength the petite blonde had as she continued to prevent him from running off. Within seconds to burley security guards turned up and looked at the scene before them

"Miss Danvers?" one said a little surprised, his eyes darting between both of them

"Can you explain to me how the press were allowed up to this floor?" she pushed the guy towards the security, they caught him

"Erm… I, I'm not sure" the man replied "But rest assure we will get to the bottom of this and take extra security measures in the future, please relay our apologises to Miss Luthor"

Kara nodded and waited for them to leave before turning and unlocking Lena's door and making sure it was locked behind her

"LENA" she called out "I'm back" Kara moved to the bedroom and opened the door, she saw Lena asleep, her laptop and phone still on her lap

Kara smiled to herself as she took in how peaceful Lena looked, her raven hair pull back into a loose ponytail and her arms hugging the blankets to her chest. The blonde moved the laptop to her bedside table, she was careful not to press any of the buttons, whatever work Lena had been doing Kara definitely didn't want to mess it up.

Lena stirred slightly as her eyes squinted into the sunset

"Kara?" she slurred

"Hey" Kara smiled down at her "I didn't mean to disturb you"

Without thinking Kara reached out and caressed Lena's cheek making the raven haired woman hum enjoyably

"Go back to sleep Lena" Kara soothed, Lena nodded against Kara's palm, but a crease formed between her brows

"Why do I smell smoke?" she murmured

"It's nothing, we will talk about it later" Kara's cheeks flared as she lied

Lena soon drifted back off to sleep, Kara watched her for a moment, a growing pit in her stomach, she hated the act she could easily lie to Lena about where she was going and what she was doing, Lena was so trusting of her.

Everybody always thought that the Luthor's were the bad guys, but the so-called heroes kept more secrets than most, they were constantly lying to those closest to them and the people in their cities. Lena kept trusting her, every time Kara said she had to go or why she was never around when Supergirl was there, how they always managed to miss one another.

"I want to tell you" Kara whispered "I… I'm afraid I will lose you" she left Lena to sleep and walked out onto her balcony, watching as the sunset lit the other skyscrapers in a pinkish hue, it was truly beautiful out here, Kara wondered to herself if Lena had ever just sat out here and took in her surroundings.

Lena seemed so focused on her work sometimes that she didn't even notice when day turned into night, Kara felt like that sometimes, when she was flying around saving people or rushing off her feet at Catco.

Kara sat down on one of the lounge chairs and watched as the stars began to fill the sky, she allowed Lena's heartbeat to fill her mind, her shoulders began to relax and her breathing slowed, before she knew it she had drifted off herself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kara awoke to her name being called gently, the blonde rubbed her eyes and stood, realising she had actually spent the night asleep on Lena's balcony, she smoothed her hair and made her way into the penthouse as Lena called her name again

"Kara, are you here?" Lena called out groggily

"Hey" Kara answered coming into the bedroom "You okay?" she asked coming to sit on the side of the bed

Lena nodded "I got a phone call from Dr Richards… He said he couldn't get a hold of you"

Kara patted her pockets looking for her phone, soon realising that she had left it back in her own apartment

"Crap sorry Lena I must have left my phone somewhere" Kara looked back up at the piercing green eyes "What did Dr Richards say?"

Lena looked down at her hands as she picked at some loose threads at the hem of her shirt, she fell silent, almost nervously

Kara watched her for a moment before reaching over covering Lena's fidgeting hands with her own, their eyes met again

"What did he say?" she asked softly

Lena took a deep breath and composed herself as best she could "He wants to come and remove the facial bandages today, he said it is the best way at this point to aid the healing process"

Kara remembered the last time that the doctor had removed them, Lena's reaction had not been the most calm and now the doctor wanted to take them off permanently, Kara silently wondered what it was going to be like this time round

"What time is he arriving?" Kara asked rubbing the back of Lena's hand with her thumb

Lena sighed and turned her hand so she could entwine her fingers with the blonde's "He said about twelve"

Kara glanced at her watch on her other wrist, it was currently 10:30am, she looked back up at Lena who was watching their hands

"How are you feeling about it?" she asked squeezing her hand

Lena shrugged, not taking her eyes from their hands

"C'mon Lena, talk to me please" Kara soothed

After a long moment Lena looked up into Kara's beautiful blue eyes "In truth… I'm terrified"

Kara could see water forming in Lena's free eye, she moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders drawing her in to her embrace

"I'm going to be right here Lena, I've got you" she placed a kiss on the top of her raven hair

Lena froze as she felt Kara's lips against her hair, a tingling sensation shot down her back and she held Kara closer to her, never wanting the blonde to let go, she felt safe in Kara's surprisingly strong arms.

"Do you want something to eat before he gets here?" Kara asked

Lena did feel hungry but she was enjoying Kara's embrace so much that she would rather starve than feel that cold sensation when Kara left her side, so she shook her head, but the rumbling of her stomach gave her away all to quickly

Kara smiled down at her and began to shift away "I'll be back in a sec" she winked at her and moved to the kitchen

Lena listened as Kara hummed a melody and soon after the smell of bacon and eggs frying and her stomach made some more noises and she yearned for the food. Kara entered once more with a tray with two full plates of delicious looking breakfast

"Bon appetit" She said as she placed the tray over Lena's lap

"It looks amazing Kara as always" a thought struck her "Where did you learn to cook?" she asked as she began to eat her perfectly cooked breakfast

Kara sat beside her again and tucked in "Just something that interested me a lot, plus Alex cannot cook to save her life so when my foster mum was busy at her work, I started making the dinners" she took a mouthful of egg

"What about your foster father?" Lena asked

Kara froze, she had not expected Lena to ask about Jeremiah, she didn't know how to answer, he had been thought dead for so long then to come back only to betray the DEO and Kara herself, then to side with Alex against Lena's mother, Lillian and be taken from the Danvers yet again. How could she explain something that she didn't even understand herself

"Are you okay?" Lena asked noticing the long silence and distant look in Kara's eyes

Kara swallowed "He…" she shook her head "He was taken from us a long time ago"

Lena dropped her knife and fork, reaching over to Kara "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise"

Kara shook her head and shrugged "Don't be sorry, it's not like it was your fault"

 _Just your mother's_

She thought darkly, Kara shook her head again, banishing the thought from her mind

"Kara?" Lena clasped her hand in hers

Kara gazed into Lena's eyes again, once again feeling the dark pit forming inside her stomach as she once again twisted the truth to keep Lena in the dark, not telling her what actually happened to her foster dad.

"You okay?" Lena asked with concern in her eyes

"It happened a long time ago" she answered "I'm fine" she lied yet again, Kara turned her focus back on her breakfast but it didn't have the same taste to it anymore, it was bland now

Lena noticed how now Kara pushed the food around on her plate and took some of the smallest bites the Luthor had ever seen her take, normally the blonde inhaled her food as though if she didn't it would just be taken away from her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kara had sat with Lena until there was a buzzing indicating that Dr Richards was here, Kara had let security know earlier of his arrival, the blonde was still careful and checked the door camera to be sure that it was indeed the doctor and not another paparazzi who had snuck past security.

She opened the door and smiled kindly

"Hello Dr Richards" she greeted

He smiled warmly at the blonde "How many time must I ask you to please call me Kevin"

Kara stuttered a little at the obvious flirting "Sorry" was all she could think to say

Dr Richards continued to gaze at her, making Kara feel a little awkward

"So how is Miss Luthor doing? Is she coping with what we are going to be doing today?" he asked looking towards the bedroom door

Kara nodded, following his gaze "She is afraid, I think that she doesn't want to have to look into a mirror every day and have to be constantly reminded of the worst time of her life"

Dr Richards eyes became serious "Do you feel like it might be too much for her?" he leant forward "Many people suffer with PTSD from events like this, I know many fine counsellors that could help her along this path" he rifled through his bag and pulled out a couple of business cards

Kara took them "It's not my place to decide whether she needs therapy or not" she looked back up at the doctor "It's something she has to choose"

He nodded "I understand, but Kara sometimes those who need help are too proud to admit it" he gestured to the door "Shall we begin?"

Kara lead them to the bedroom where Lena was sitting waiting, her hands clasped together in an attempt to look professional but Kara could see the fear in her eyes and the tension in her body.

"Hello again Miss Luthor, How are you feeling today?" Dr Richards asked with equal professionalism

Lena nodded her greetings "I'm anxious to get the process started"

The doctor smiled and set up his bag on the other side of the bed, he moved to Lena's side and leant down, gently pulling off the bandage that covered half of Lena's face. Kara watched as her best friend winced at the pain of the tape being pulled off of her pale skin

"Okay" Dr Richards said as he finished pulling of the white gauze, he folded it but not before Kara spotted the blood on the inside, but it wasn't anything compared to Lena's normally flawless skin, Kara held her breath as her eyes took in the damage done by those creeps in the underground operating theatre.

Kara could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she couldn't cry, she had to be strong for Lena, she forced her face to stay neutral as she gazed upon four partially healed scars that marred her features, dried blood smeared her skin

"Right let's get you cleaned up Miss Luthor, please keep your eyes closed and try not to move" Dr Richards said softly as he picked up a bottle of solution and some cotton swabs, he began to carefully clean away all of the grime and blood

"The stiches have healed up well" he said after about 20 minutes

Kara continued to watch standing in the door not knowing exactly what to do or if she should say anything, Lena stayed perfectly still, wincing every now and again

"The rest of the sutures should dissolve within the next few days" he said as he grabbed a torch from his bag "Okay Miss Luthor I need you to open both eyes, it may be a little disorientating at first but I need you to relax and just look towards me"

Lena nodded, but it took her a few moments to build the courage to actually open her eyes, she blinked harshly and attempted to cover her eyes, Dr Richards caught her wrists

"It's okay" he said "Just breathe, relax"

Kara was about to step forward, she did not like the way he was holding her wrists, but she watched as Lena started to calm down, her breath was ragged but she attempted to look at the doctor, her green eyes opened, she inhaled deeply as the light hit her eye that had been in total darkness for the past week

Dr Richards smiled a little in encouragement "That's good, I just need to look into your eyes with my light" he clicked it on and shone it into Lena's bad eye

Kara found herself holding her breath again, this was when they were going to find out if there was any permanent damage to Lena's eye, the doctor remained quiet as he examined her

"Okay now follow my finger" he held up a finger and gently moved it from the right and back to the left, he did this a couple of times before he moved it up and down, Kara watched as Lena's eyes followed his finger

"Good movement, none of the muscle seemed to have been torn" he clicked off his light and sat back "You will have to go to see an optician after you have healed a little more, just to make sure"

Dr Richards stood and walked back round to his bag, putting away the swabs and light

Lena looked to Kara, she was looking for Kara's reaction to the damage done to her face, the blonde smiled kindly

"How you feeling?" she asked as she came to stand beside her

Lena blinked a few times as she looked up at the blonde "Strange… a little uncomfortable"

"That's normal" cut in Dr Richards, both women looked to him "Your eye is just readjusting to not being used for such a long time, you may feel a strain but it is perfectly natural"

Lena thanked the doctor and Kara walked him out, she returned to Lena who was sitting, ringing her hands again, her green eyes found Kara standing in the doorway once more

"How do I look?" she asked

Without hesitation Kara replied "Beautiful"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next two days Kara started to notice a bigger improvement in Lena's recovery, she was able to move around more by herself, even though it made her exhausted. Her appetite had also grown, she was now eating 3 meals a day and Kara couldn't help but smile every time that she complimented her cooking or would ask for her favourites.

Lena continued to do an awful lot of work on her laptop, Lena still didn't say anything about what she was working on but even so, Kara could see nerves and frustration plan on her face, the blonde knew something must have been going on at LCorp, something that had Lena working even though she was supposed to be recovering and taking it easy. Kara wanted to ask what was going on but she didn't want to pry into Lena's business, plus Kara didn't know the first thing about running a multi-million dollar company, so instead she just made sure that Lena was comfortable and that she was there if the raven haired beauty needed her.

Today though Kara was trying to convince Lena to sit out on the balcony with her

"C'mon Lena" She said putting on her famous puppy dog eyes "The fresh air will make you feel more alert and the sun will give you vitamin D… Plus you get to keep me company" she flashed Lena a dazzling smile and held out her hand

Lena looked up from her laptop "I don't know Kara" she shrugged, her eyes darting to the closed curtains of her room, fear flashed across her features

It didn't go unnoticed by Kara

"Hey" she said coming to kneel beside the bed she took Lena's hand "Tell me" she looked deeply into Lena's green eyes

Lena couldn't help but get lost in those aqua blue eyes that held so much compassion, she was always told not to show fear, growing up fear was weakness and it would be punished. But now as she looked at Kara she couldn't help but feel safe, like she could share anything with the blonde.

"I don't feel…" she struggled to find the right word "Confident in going outside just yet"

Kara smiled softly up at her "It's okay to be afraid Lena, but it's just going to be you and me, no one else" she squeezed her hand

Lena exhaled "Being a Luthor has taught me that some people will do anything to get a photo of my family, I remember when I was in high school, photographers literally broke into the school just to take pictures of me while I was changing for gym"

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing

"I have lived my life carefully Kara, I have kept my private life private" a sadness crossed Lena's eyes "Being a Luthor isn't the only reason that I do not have many people close enough to call friends, the press always find a way to turn people against me"

Kara leant forward and wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders, they sat there quietly for a moment finding comfort in each other's embrace

Kara was the first to pull back "Okay… how about this, I will open those massive glass doors and blast the living area with the gorgeous fresh air and you come and join me on the sofa" she grinned "And I will set out a picnic for lunch"

Lena couldn't help but smile and agree, but it faltered slightly

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, her own grin fading

Lena looked back down at her laptop "I need to keep working, there is trouble at LCorp and I need to fix it"

Kara tilted her head, much like a sad puppy "Can it not wait for one day?"

"Kara…" Lena inhaled deeply "Somebody is trying to push me out of LCorp, they are using my absence as influence to turn my own board against me, Jess has already told me that multiple media companies are painting this as another Luthor flying off the handles, they are speculating that I have gone underground to plan the destruction of National city"

Kara's eyes had grown wide as Lena became increasingly upset and angry, she stood abruptly

"I need to go make a phone call" she said, she placed a hand on Lena's cheek "I will be right back"

Kara walked out onto the balcony and punched the numbers on her phone, almost breaking it. On the third ring the deep voice of James Olsen echoed down the phone

"Kara?" he said

"James please tell me that Catco hasn't been publishing the degrading stories on Lena"

She heard James exhale "Kara I understand that you may be upset but we didn't have a lot to go on, nobody knows what is going on"

"Oh god James" Kara interrupt

"No Kara" James took the conversation back "I have to keep this business afloat and I have to use the facts that we know, Lena disappeared, nobody knows where she was and she's a…" he cut himself off

"A Luthor?" Kara provided "You are starting to sound like a broken record James, when are you going to start believing that she is not her family"

"Kara I'm just going with what we know"

Kara ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of a solution "And what if I got you an exclusive, would you print the facts or would you twist it like the rest of them?"

"Kara you already know the answer to that, or at least I hope you would" he said with a pang of sadness in his voice

"I need to talk to her first and I cannot guarantee that she will go for it, but I will call you back" Kara said not wanting to admit that she didn't know exactly what James would do, people weren't exactly thrilled to read about a Luthor in a good light

She hung up the phone and made her way back into the bedroom, Lena looking up at her instantly

"I may have an idea but I don't know if you are going to like it" the blonde sat beside her

"What is your idea?" Lena asked cautiously

Kara winced slightly as she spoke wondering if this was a good idea for her right now

"A press interview"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"A press interview" Lena repeated, making sure she had heard Kara correctly

"Yep" Kara nodded slowly trying to work out what reaction Lena was having, she decided to just keep talking and fill the awkward silence

"With CatCo, I can get my friend to come round and do the interview, I know that they won't twist the truth once they see what you have been having to deal with and it might even help with your problem at LCorp, once people know what you have been through and what you are dealing with and realise that you haven't been off trying to take over the city" the words sped out of the blonde's mouth so fast that Lena struggled to keep up with what she was saying

"Kara, Kara slow down" Lena clasped her hands, stopping her babbling, she waited for Kara to take a breath

"Kara do you really believe that they won't do an axe job on this?" she asked "Because I'm sure that a lot of people would be thrilled to find out that someone had beaten a Luthor close to death"

Kara wanted to argue but deep down she knew that Lena was not one of the most liked people in National city, especially since she was one of the contributing factors to the Daxam attack a month ago

"I know my friend will take the facts and tell the truth, I really believe that this will help you" she rubbed Lena's knuckles with her thumbs "But if you don't feel comfortable in doing this then I will understand and respect your decision"

Lena smiled kindly at Kara "Okay I will do it, you're right, it may help me to keep my company"

Kara returned the smile

"As long as it isn't Clark Kent" Lena joked

Kara chuckled and shook her head, the sound sent a warm feeling into Lena's stomach

"So" she said standing carefully, extending her hand to the blonde "How about that picnic"

Kara beamed up at her and leapt to her feet entwining her fingers with Lena's and together they walked into the living area, Kara grabbed a throw and placed it onto the floor with a bunch of pillows for Lena, she lowered the raven haired beauty down gently and then moved to the large windows and pushed them open, a blast of fresh air hit her skin.

She turned to see Lena gazing up at her "Now tell me that's doesn't feel good" she grinned

Lena nodded, not taking her yes from Kara's "Really good"

Kara swallowed hard as she saw the look in those fiery green eyes, she could feel her heartbeat increase slightly, her jaw slacked. She didn't know how long she was staring but Lena's eyes had not left hers

"Lunch" Kara said suddenly ignoring the heat rushing her cheeks, she blinked multiple times and turned towards the kitchen, leaving a grinning Lena sitting on the floor

Kara fumbled in the kitchen as she tried to get her head on straight, she swung open the fridge and all but hid behind the door inhaling deeply before rummaging for food.

Meanwhile Lena made herself comfortable on the mountain of pillows that Kara had scavenged from around her place, she kept catching glances of Kara rushing around in the mirror on the far wall, she smiled to herself every time she saw the blonde look in her direction or when she would see the her skin flush red.

"So who is your friend at CatCo?" Lena called

"James Olsen" she replied as she diced some vegetables for the quick salad she was making

"Olsen?" Lena repeated, something pulling at the back of her brain finally finding it "Used to work at the Daily Planet… Best friends with Superman's number one fan, Clark Kent" Lena's enthusiasm dropped to the pit of her stomach

Kara stopped what she was doing she turned to face Lena, walking slowly over to her

"Yes he is friends with Clark, but so am I" she started "He is also friends with me and I am friends with Supergirl" she came to kneel in front of Lena

"James only wants to know the truth and he trusts me and he trusts Supergirl" she placed a hand on Lena's shoulder, causing the woman to look up at her "And I trust you and believe in you, he has no reason to do a hatchet job on this, he writes what is fact, everything will be okay, I promise"

Lena remained silent but nodded

Kara smiled and stood resuming her food preparation, she threw together a picnic that could have probably fed 4 people but she knew that she could finish any leftovers in five seconds flat. She brought several plates to where Lena sat

"Kara you are not feeding all of National City" Lena exclaimed when she saw the amount of food

Kara smirked at her "I'm a hungry girl" she said as she grabbed some napkins then joined Lena on the floor

"I can imagine" Lena said giving the blonde a wink before tucking into the delicious food that Kara had prepared

Kara's mind flat-lined, she wasn't just imagining this, was she? Was Lena flirting, like properly flirting with Kara or was this forced situation clouded the Kryptonian's mind. There had always been a certain level of flirtatious behaviour between the Super and the Luthor but Kara had always assumed it just something between friends, but now as she was practically living with her… Kara couldn't explain it, all that she knew for certain was that the raven haired beauty made her heart race and her skin flush.

Kara couldn't help but watch Lena as she tucked into her salad, the fresh breeze moving her hair gently, a small smile crossing her lips.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kara laid out the outfit Lena had asked for on the edge of the bed, she looked at the very business pencil skirt and white blouse

"This isn't necessary Lena, it's just a conversation in your own home" Kara turned to see Lena coming out of the bathroom, her hair slightly damp, her scars looking very red and angry, Kara tried not to stare but Lena had caught her and quickly turned away

She sat in front of her mirror looking at her own reflection for a moment before shaking her head grabbing her hair dryer

"I am a professional woman and there for have to dress appropriately, even if it is within my own house"

Before Kara could answer Lena switched on the machine and the room was filled with the noise of rushing air, Kara watched her for a moment, seeing Lena's pained features in the mirror as she stretched her arm to reach the back of her long hair.

Kara decided to leave her to her own devices, knowing that if she needed any help she would call out for Kara. Meanwhile Kara busied herself with throwing together a few nibbles for Jimmy and Lena while he conducted the interview

Kara loved to cook, even though she had been forced into it when she was younger, she enjoyed rushing around a stove, juggling different pots and pans, It did also help with her super speed to keep up with multiple meals at once.

Kara thought she would keep it simple today and just put out a couple of hors d'oeuvres, she had chosen to do one of Lena's favourites, smoked salmon canapés with a cream-dill mixture on pumpernickel bread. And one of James's which was mini pizzas, Kara sighed as she looked at the bruschetta covered in fresh tomatoes and mozzarella, she had tried to flash it up a little with some seasonings but at the end of the day it was still just a mini pizza. She looked between the two appetisers they were like Jimmy and Lena, two different worlds, raised differently but with the same purpose.

She glanced down at her watch, Jimmy would be arriving soon, she spent the last few minutes just straightening out the last few pieces as the buzzer ringed on the door

"Lena! Jimmy is here" she called out as she moved to the door, checking the small screen, seeing only Jimmy

She opened the door and welcomed him in

"Hey Kara" he greeted cautiously as he looked around the Luthor's apartment, taking in the lack of colour and the lack of any mementos, no photographs hanging, only a few bland paintings

"Hi" she replied "I'm glad you agreed to do this" Kara turned and looked for Lena but the bedroom door was still tightly shut

"Would you take a seat for a moment" Kara gestured to the plush white couch

James sat down and opened his bag next to him, pulling out a recorder and pad and pen

Kara hovered for a moment "I should probably mention that what she has been through has… changed her appearance a little" she rubbed her hands together nervously

James looked up at her, his brows knitting together in confusion "Her appearance?" he asked "What's wrong with her appearance?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ " she defended instantly, she composed herself "It's just I would ask you not to make a big thing out of it when you see her"

James nodded slowly "Of course" his mind running with all the possibilities of what Kara could be hinting at

Kara went to the door to Lena's bedroom and knocked gently

"Lena?" she said "May I come in?"

There was no answer, slowly she opened the door to see a figure sitting on the edge of the bed, she was dressed in her pencil skirt and blouse, her hands clasped over her lap, her green eyes boring holes into the wall. Kara stepped in a close the door before James could hope to eavesdrop, she walked over and sat beside Lena

"Are you ready?" she whispered

Lena sighed "I don't know" she replied just as quietly

The blonde reached over and placed a hand on top of Lena's, the raven haired woman lent her head against Kara's shoulder, exhaling longingly

"Tell me this is the best thing to do" she whispered "If you tell me then I will do it"

Kara paused for a moment "I believe it is Lena, people need to know the truth and not some scandal by some half-cocked newspaper" another pause "But I won't push you if you are not ready"

Lena shrugged a little "I really don't know"

"I can send him away if you want?"

Lena shook her head slowly "No, no don't, I have to face others at some point or another"

The two of them stood together and Kara led them from the bedroom, Lena stayed behind her and partially hidden from view. Kara greeted James Olsen once more before stepping aside and allowing him to see Lena fully, there was a long moment of silence and it took Lena a long time to look up from the spot on the floor.

She looked at the man sitting before her and the shocked look on his face, the pity in his dark eyes as he scanned her scarred features

"Miss Luthor…" but words failed him, the disbelief in his voice echoing throughout the room

Lena has never shied away from people staring at her, she was a Luthor that was what was expected with the name, but now as James stared at her features which were deformed with scars stretching across her face she felt shame

"I'm sorry" James continued "I did not mean to stare, if you are comfortable we can start" he gestured to the white sofa

Lena drew herself to her full height and nodded sitting opposite the reporter.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kara tapped her foot nervously as she sat beside Lena, resisting the urge to jump in and change Jimmy's questions to soften them for Lena, but she knew that she had to let this be.

"Can you tell me where you have been for the past two weeks?" James asked, he attempted to look her in the eyes but found his gaze drawn to the angry red scars along her pale skin, he dropped his gaze to his notepad

Lena took a minute to compose herself before she started her story

"I was working late at L-Corp, I remember sending my secretary home it was so late, the next thing I knew there were two men entering my office, they were dressed in black, one had a needle in his hand…" she paused a moment "After that I do not remember much, I just recall the pain"

James stopped writing when Lena paused once more

"You were beaten?" he asked softly

"Tortured, Mr Olsen" Lena said flatly, tears in her eyes

A heavy silence hung thick in the air as her words sunk in, Kara could feel tears sting her own eyes

It was Lena who broke the silence first "The next thing was Supergirl standing over me, she held my hand and took me away" Lena's gaze glazed over as she remembered "I woke in a private hospital, where the doctors talked me through my injuries and told my how I had been opened up as if for some surgical procedure but they could not see that any had actually been performed, the lacerations to my face however were malevolent"

James nodded not knowing what to say to this news, he didn't like nor did he trust this woman but even he saw how savage this act was and he wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even a Luthor.

"I was released from the hospital and brought here by Kara, I have been in recovery ever since, it's only been the last couple of days where I have regained the ability to walk by myself" she explained, her voice was cold as if she was recounting someone else's story.

Kara supposed it was a defence mechanism she had been taught growing up in her family

"If I may ask Miss Luthor" James began, he reached into his bag pulling out a large black object

Lena's green eyes widened in terror as she leapt to her feet backing away to her door

"NO" she snapped, tears flooding her eyes "Please leave my home" she rushed into her room and slammed the door shut

Kara looked to see the object of Lena's distress, James sat with his camera in his hands, Kara's anger started to bubble again

"James what the hell are you thinking" she yelled

James stood a little shock at the outburst "Kara I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause her any discomfort but I am thinking like a reporter"

Kara threw her hands up "James after seeing what they did to her, why on earth would you think it was okay to take photos of her like some art project"

"Kara, I know why you asked me to come and interview her" he countered "It was to save her from losing her company, you wanted me to write for the sympathy vote and against my better judgment I came to help you, I am truly sorry that I have upset her but Kara if there was a photograph along with this article it would favour her much better than just the word of the CEO of Catco magazine"

Kara was still so angry with him for thinking it was wise but she knew the reasoning behind it was sound

"Thank you for coming James, I do appreciate what you are doing for me, I really do" Kara exhaled "Will you still write the article?"

James nodded "I will, but I must warn you Kara it won't be the warm fluffy article that you would write, I am a man of facts firsts"

"I understand" she started to walk towards the front door "I think it's best if you go now, I need to check on Lena"

James left with a quick goodbye and Kara locked the door behind her, going straight to the bedroom, but it was empty, Kara could hear gentle sobs coming from the closed bathroom door

"Lena?" she said softly

There was no answer

"I'm coming in" Kara said as she slowly opened the door and stepped inside to see Lena sat on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees, tears streaming her face

"Oh Lena" Kara knelt down in front of her "I'm so sorry"

Lena shook her head, but seemed unable to find her words just yet

Kara wiped her own tears away "This is all my fault"

A hand reached out and grasped hers

"You mustn't keep taking the blame for things out of your control" Lena breathing ragged from crying "I am just ashamed"

"Ashamed?" Kara asked "What are you ashamed of?"

"Of this?" Lena pointed to the scars that were carved into her face, angry tears in her eyes now

"Lena" Kara began, she could feel her heart sinking "There is nothing to be ashamed of"

"LOOK AT ME" she yelled

Kara reached out and pressed a hand to Lena's cheek "I am looking at you Lena, believe me I am"

"Then you can see how disfigured I am, How can I face the world looking like this?"

"Lena.."

"I am horrifying" Lena interrupted

"NO" Kara said firmly "Don't you dare say that you are horrifying or disfigured"

Lena looked a little taken aback

"You are beautiful" Kara said definitely "Scars or no scars, Lena Luthor you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

Without warning Kara surged forward and connected her lips with Lena's unexpecting ones


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kara pulled back immediately feeling mortified, what the hell had she done? Now she was staring into the shocked green eyes of her best friend, the best friend she had just kissed. Kara's heart pounded against her ribcage, her emotions were split, on the one side she was embarrassed by her reaction and the possibility of losing her friend, but on the other hand… she had never felt more alive, she had always secretly wondered what those plump lips would taste like and now, oh god now she finally knew.

She knew how soft and warm they were and how sweet they tasted

But now as she looked into Lena's eyes, her heart pounded for a different reason, the blonde couldn't read her, she didn't know what was going through Lena's mind and Kara's mind always feared the worst

"Oh God Lena…" Kara backed away slightly so she didn't crowd her "I'm so sorry, I… I.."

Words failed the Kryptonion. Silence hung in the air for a long time, neither moving, neither speaking and it was killing Kara, should she leave? Should she stay or say something, her mind ran wild with fears and likelihoods. Would Lena yell? Cry? Tell her to leave and never come back?

"Lena please forgive me" Kara whispered, she dropped her gaze

After another long drawn out moment, Kara felt a warm hand under her chin, slowly she allowed her face to be lifted and she was looking back into the gorgeous green eyes of Lena Luthor

"Never apologise for that" she almost whispered

Kara held her breath not understanding exactly what Lena meant by that, she search Lena's features for answers but came up short

"I shouldn't have done that"

Lena shook her head, brows knitting together in confusion "Why do you say that?" her fingers lingering on Kara's soft skin "Do you want to take it back?"

"No" Kara said quickly

A small smile crept over Lena's "Good, cause otherwise I would be in trouble"

Kara froze "Trouble?"

Lena nodded biting her lip as she leant forward slowly, her green eyes flicking from Kara's lips back to her eyes and it made the blonde feel alive, the tingling in her stomach intensifying as the raven haired beauty grew nearer, she could feel her breath cross her skin

"So much trouble" Lena murmured before finally closing the distance, taking Kara's bottom lip with her own, teeth grazing it softly before pulling back, just enough to see the blonde open her eyes

"Whoa" Kara breathed

"Yer" Lena smiled "My thoughts exactly"

Lena watched Kara's face for a moment "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded "Yes… I… Are you okay?"

"Very" Lena confirmed leaning in for another kiss, capturing the blonde's lips once more "I've wanted to do that for a while" she confessed

"Really?" Kara smiled

Lena nodded and caressed Kara's cheek softly revelling in the reality of what was happening

"I'm sorry for freaking out back there, I just wasn't prepared… stupidly" Lena shook her head and glanced away for a moment

Kara caught her hand Lena's and pressed it against her cheek "There's no need to apologize, James was not thinking, well he was thinking like a reporter and not a friend"

"Well that is why we asked him here Kara" Lena tilted her head, making it impossible for Kara to try and dispute her views

She yielded "I see your point, but he could have asked before he just pulled out the camera"

Both women smiled, before gazing into each other's eyes

"Can we move to a more comfortable place?" Kara asked, standing and extending a hand to Lena

She took it smiling and together the two made their way to the couch and sat together, hands entwined on Lena's legs, Kara's dopey smile still plastered across her face and Lena was loving every second of it, she could hardly believe that the normally shy woman had made the first move, but oh God was she glad that Kara had. Lena had always assumed that Kara wasn't interested, the Luthor had always flirted with the blonde, quite obviously at times as well, maybe it had just taken Kara a while to realise.

"What are you thinking about" Kara's voice pulled Lena back into the real world

Lena tilted her head slightly "Just thinking about you" she said softly

"What about me?" Kara's cheeks flushed a little, slight panic in her eyes

Lena smiled sweetly "All good things, Just surprised is all"

Kara's panic faded "Yer me too, didn't really expect to do that" there was a moment of silence "I'm glad I did though"

"I'm glad you did it too, just as long as you're sure you don't regret anything" Lena said seriously "Cause if it was like a spur of the moment kinda thing…" she trailed off

Kara grinned and leaned in kissing her lovingly, Lena's worries fading away as she moved her lips with Kara's, silently wondering why she hadn't done this long ago.

The blonde pulled back "You hungry?" she asked nodding towards the kitchen

Lena's eyes burned fiery green "Famished" she replied deeply, she grabbed the blonde and pressed their lips together once more, deepening the kiss further, making her meaning clear, she felt Kara's arms tighten around her gently while Lena caressed the side of the blonde's face

Kara's mind ran wild as Lena ran her tongue across the blonde's lower lip, yearning for permission and Kara gladly allowed it, her who body felt alive as Lena pressed her body against hers. Kara couldn't believe what was happening, she was kissing Lena Luthor, her best friend, another woman… and she couldn't have felt happier about it. The way Lena ran her hands over Kara's hair and caressing her face, like she was the most precious thing in the world, Kara had never been looked at like that before, whenever Lena pulled away to catch her breath, the look in those emerald green eyes, the look just for Kara.

All she could do was smile like a lovesick teenager


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kara couldn't believe how happy she was when she was with Lena, she felt as if all her other problems had faded away, she even noticed a change in Lena, how she smiled a lot more, her laugh was a little louder and her eyes a little brighter. Kara still could see the way Lena looked at herself in the mirror, or the way she would run her fingers along her scars and it broke the Kryptonian's heart, she couldn't start to imagine what she must be going through, to have you appearance altered by some sick bastard in an underground surgical room. All Kara could do was give her the support and the love that Lena needed and deserved

Kara watched her from her position on the bed, Lena was getting changed in the bathroom, leaving the door open to tease the blonde and Kara knew it, she loved the fact that the youngest Luthor was so playful. But by leaving the door open Kara could see the reaction every time that Lena saw her reflection in the mirror

Kara stood silently from the bed and moved behind Lena, snaking her arms around her waist and pulling the raven haired beauty into her, placing a soft trail of kisses up her neck and stopping at her jawline

"Morning beautiful" Kara murmured between kisses

Lena leant her head back onto Kara's shoulder holding the blonde's arms closer to her

"Hey" she replied quietly

Kara looked into the mirror so she could see Lena's features "You okay?"

"Mmhmm" She hummed unconvincingly

"Lena" Kara tugged her arm gently so she would turn around "Talk to me"

Lena gave Kara a small smile "Just thinking about… everything, I guess" she shook her head "Work… you… my face" her voice dropped at the last word

"Dr Ricards said there was nothing we can do cosmetically, the scars are too deep and close to my eye, he said it would be unwise to try and do more surgery on it..." She turned away from Kara and braced her hands on the sink "So I am stuck like this" she glared at her own reflection in the mirror

Kara stayed silent for a moment before stepping forward and placing a hand on top of Lena's

"Scars simply mean that you were stronger than the thing that was trying to hurt you" Kara leant her forehead against Lena's "And Lena you are so strong, you have proven you are more than just your family name, you have saved the world and taken on those who have tried to keep you down"

Lena turned into Kara, water in her green eyes

"Don't stop being the woman you are, don't let them win, I will stand by your side no matter what" Kara placed a soft kiss on Lena's scars

"Promise?" Lena whispered

Kara placed another kiss on the scar just above Lena's lips "With all of my heart"

Lena nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek which the blonde wiped away. She took Lena's slightly shaking hand and led her through the apartment to the large desk, the blonde sat Lena down in the chair and pushed her into place

"I have something to show you" she said as she clicked open a tab on the desktop

Lena saw the logo instantly 'CatCo'

"James's article"

"Yes" Kara replied

"It's already published?"

"Yes, he texted me as soon as it was uploaded" she explained

Lena's eyes scanned through the article, while Kara held her breath

Kara waited until Lena exhaled and turned in the seat to see Kara

"Remind me to be nicer to Mr Olsen" she smiled weakly

Kara return the smile "It's not exactly what I would have written, but I knew I could trust him with this"

"It's better than I hoped for, Besides…" Lena stood "You are a little bias" Lena pulled Kara in for a long kiss

She pulled back for a moment "Thank you for talking me into this, I don't think I would have done it without you"

Kara tucked a lock of hair behind Lena's ear "Don't sell yourself short, you would have done it" Kara left her hand on the side of Lena's face

"Well maybe, but would it have been before or after I lost my company due to fear?" she countered "This might be the thing I need to be able to keep my place on the board and it is thanks to you Kara Danvers"

Realisation flashed across the Luthor's eyes

"I need to make a call… but I would like to thank you properly afterwards" a coy smile spread across her features

Kara's words caught in her throat, her brain unable to comprehend what Lena was saying, her mouth moved like she wanted to speak but no sounds came out. The reaction had Lena's grin growing, she loved the way that the younger woman blushed, she placed a soft kiss on her cheek and made her way into the bedroom to make her call to LCorp, closing the door behind her.

Kara felt as though her jaw had hit the floor, she started blinking rapidly to restart her brain, nerves erupted in her stomach

"Oh God" she muttered to herself, she had never been with another woman before, she had never been attracted to one before, she had only been with men…

She could feel her palms becoming sweaty with every thought and scenario that entered her brain, yes she had seen Lena naked, but she had been doing her best to ignore the curves of her body or the paleness of her skin

She shook her head and moved quickly to the kitchen where she began to bake, baking always calmed her down and got her to focus, plus she was sure that Lena would be hungry, she definitely was. She pulled out a load of ingredients and dove into making the first thing that came to mind, Brownies.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys I just want to thank you for all the support shown to this story**

Chapter 32

Kara was eating her third brownie straight from the tray when Lena's bedroom door opened, the raven haired goddess coming into view, her eyes finding the blonde instantly, a small smile playing on her lips, she sauntered over to where Kara sat, she leant on the table in front of Kara

"So" she began, leaning over and taking a bite from the piece of brownie in Kara's hand, leaving the blonde speechless "Guess who is keeping their company"

Kara swallowed "That's brilliant" her mind still focused on the small smear of chocolate that was on Lena's bottom lip

Lena arched a perfect eyebrow "You don't sound that excited" she teased

Kara blinked again, focusing on her words "Sorry, yes it's great news" Kara chewed on her bottom lip, eyes going back to the brownie in her hand, she flashed a smile

Lena frowned slightly at Kara's expression, she could tell that something was troubling the younger woman, she moved around and came to stand beside the blonde

"What's the matter?" she asked, stroking her golden hair

"Erm" was all Kara could say before shrugging

"Hey" Lena said, waiting for Kara to meet her gaze, she tried to read her expression "Are you having second thoughts? About us?" Lena's heart tightening

"What?" Kara said standing and taking Lena's hands "No, no second thoughts… it's just…" she couldn't think of the right words

"It's all new to me, I've never…" she gestured between the two of them

Realisation hit Lena "You've never been with a woman"

Kara nodded

"I'm sorry" Lena said feeling like a fool "I didn't mean to try and push you into something you didn't want to do"

Kara shook her head "I want to, I do… it's just I don't know what to… y'know… do" she stared at the floor, shuffling her feet awkwardly

Lena smiled kindly, she used her fingers to tip Kara's head back up to look her in the eyes

"Are you sure it's something you want to do?" she asked

"Yes" Kara whispered

Lena took a hold of Kara's hands and began to lead her in the direction of the bedroom, Kara's heart started to pound against her chest, she was sure Lena could feel how sweaty her palms were but the raven haired woman just kept her eyes locked with her own.

It was dark inside the bedroom, just the lamps by the bed on, it gave the room a warm light, but Kara couldn't really focus on anything apart from the fiery look in Lena's eyes. She backed the Blonde towards the edge of the bed, Kara didn't resist, Lena's hands moved up to the first button of Kara's pale blue shirt

Lena's flaming green eyes looked back up into Kara's "Trust me?" she asked in a whisper

Kara couldn't speak, she could hardly think, she nodded slowly

Lena licked her lips and focused back on the buttons of Kara's clothing, one by one she slip them open, revealing more and more of Kara's perfect skin. Once all of the buttons were undone Lena pushed the fabric slowly over the blonde's shoulders and down her arms, letting it drop to the floor before skimming her fingers gently up her soft skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Leaning forward Lena pressed her lips to the base of Kara's neck, then preceded to pepper soft kisses along her shoulder while gently pulling the bra straps with her fingers. Lena heard a slight gasp from Kara and she smiled into the blonde's soft skin.

Slowly the raven haired woman lowered herself to her knees, allowing her hands to slide down the front of Kara's chest, feeling the racing heart beneath her fingertips. She next ran her lips over the toned stomach, while gripping at the hips before her, she looked up to see Kara had her eyes closed, biting her lip, a new fire surged through Lena, it drove her crazy when the blonde bit her lip.

With steady finger she began to pull down the jeans that Kara was wearing, skimming her teeth along the Kara's hipbone. After the jeans were off Lena took a moment to admire Kara in her underwear, the perfectly toned body that seemed to come effortlessly to her, she was perfect, Lena had no doubts about that.

Lena stood, gliding her hands back up the blonde's body, Blue eyes met hers, nerves still plagued them but now there was something else, something that brought a smile to Lena's lips. Kara's hands came to Lena's neck as she pulled her in for a long but slow kiss, giving all her feelings in that one kiss

Lena pushed her back so she sat on the edge of the large bed, placing a knee either side of Kara, removing the blouse she was wearing and discarding it to the floor along with Kara's clothes. Her body tingled when Kara's hands came to grip her waist, holding her closer

Lena knew she should take things slow but in truth she couldn't wait, she needed Kara right now. Without breaking the kiss she pushed them both back so they were now lying on the bed, arms winding round one another, nails grazing skin.

The rest of the clothes were soon discarded and both women now naked, it was then that Kara's nerves seemed to return. Lena looked up at Kara, running a hand lovingly through her head

"Are you okay?" she asked wanting to be sure

Kara caressed her cheek "I… I just don't want to disappoint you"

Lena smiled "You never could" she placed a kiss on the stomach of the blonde

She moved lower and lower, kissing and nipping her way down until she reached the place she wanted to be.

Kara moaned audibly as Lena's tongue began to move, her stomach coiling dangerously, fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly

"Oh god" Kara groaned longingly, she had never felt anything like this before… why had she never felt like this before


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kara woke the next morning pressed against Lena's still naked body, both warm under the bed sheets of Lena's luxurious bed, Kara couldn't help but run her fingertips down the smooth skin of Lena's back, following the curves of her body. Kara couldn't resist brushing her lips against the soft skin, gently nipping at Lena's bare shoulder, enjoying the taste of her skin

Lena hummed happily in her sleep as Kara continued her way down her body, trying to memorize every inch of this perfect specimen.

Kara frowned as her phone buzzed, disrupting her assault of Lena's curves, She rolled over and saw her sister's number flashing on her phone. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty Kara dragged herself from the warm bed, grabbing a plush robe and walking out to the main area of the apartment

"Alex?" she asked when she answered the phone

"Kara we need you at DEO asap" her voice was rushed with urgency

"Is everything okay?"

There was a pause "It's something to discuss face to face"

Kara looked back to the bedroom door, yearning to get back into bed with Lena but also understanding her duty as Supergirl

"I'm on my way" she said hanging up the phone

She sighed as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the desk, quickly writing a note for when Lena wakes up, explaining there was an emergency but she would be back as soon as possible. She placed a kiss on Lena's forehead before zooming off to her place and donning on her Supergirl outfit and proceeding to fly to the DEO headquarters, landing perfectly on the balcony entrance.

She was met instantly by J'onn and Alex

"What's going on?" she asked

"Lillian Luthor has surfaced again" Alex gestured for Kara to follow her "We have been trying to track her ever since the day the Daxams retreated from earth" she paused knowing that that also meant Mon El

"Go on" Kara said not wanting to focus on losing Mon El

"She popped up about a week ago but we couldn't confirm it till now" she walked the three of them over to where Winn was typing away on a computer "She has been using shell corporations and off shore accounts but we have now been able to tell it was her"

"What has she been doing?" asked Kara, not understanding any of the information on the screen

"She was trying to push Lena out of L-Corp and take her place on the board" Winn explained

Kara froze, that's what had been weighing on Lena, did she know it was her own mother that was trying to take her company from her? Kara would have to tell her… Kara needed to tell Lena a lot of things, Kara shook those thoughts clear from her mind, right now she needed to focus on Lillian

"L-Corp is safe for now, after Lena's interview with James and Catco the board found out the true reason she had not been in contact" Kara explained

"That as the case maybe, she might not be finished with her attempts to take over the Luthor company again" Alex said

"Do we know where Lillian is now?" asked Kara, wanting to go and put a foot up a Luthor backside

"No" Alex looked back at the screen "We lost her about an hour ago, all we know is that she was on her way to National City"

Something on Winn's computer beeped, his eyes scanning the screen "Scratch that, she is in National City"

"Where?" demanded Alex and Kara in unison

"Oh crap" he muttered

"Winn!?" Kara said raising her voice

He turned to the blonde "She's at Lena's apartment"

Without another word Kara sped from the building and soared across the city as fast as she could and arriving in the apartment to see Lillian standing in front of Lena, Lena's features broken, eyes dark with tears threatening to fall

"What did you do to her?" Kara demanded taking a step forward into the room, glaring at Lillian, who wore a smug smirk on her face

"I have told my daughter the truth, Miss Danvers" she emphasised her name

And that was the moment when Lena's world started to crumble, she didn't want to believe her mother when she had told her that the woman she loved was lying to her about her identity

"Are you not even going to deny it?" Lena asked with anger and sadness in her voice

Kara swallowed "I was going to tell you-

Lena barked out a cold laugh "But I'm a Luthor and couldn't be trusted"

"No" Kara said taking another step forward "No that's not it at all"

"Then what Kara?" she demanded, angrily wiping a tear from her cheek

"I was afraid" Kara could feel her bottom lip wavering

"Afraid of your cover being blown, is that it?" interjected Lillian "Did you get close to Lena to spy on her because she is my daughter?"

Kara knew exactly what Lillian was trying to do, planting the seeds of betrayal in Lena's mind, making up stories to turn her daughter against the girl of steel

Kara shook her head "I never spied on you Lena, I wanted to be your friend, you aren't like the rest of your family, you're not like her" she pointed to Lillian "I fell in love with you for who you are Lena"

"How can I believe anything you say?" Lena asked, tears flowing freely now "You have been lying to me from the moment that we met and I was stupid enough not to see it"

She shook her head and threw her hands up in the air "It's all so obvious now, the strength and the speed…" she closed her eyes for a moment "Maybe I didn't see it because I didn't want to, I didn't want to believe that you would lie to me like this"

Kara took another step forward "Lena please, I'm so sorry"

"Don't come any closer" Lena warned, the Luthor venom in her voice "Get out"

"Lena please" whispered Kara, her heart breaking

"I SAID GET OUT" she screamed, her voice breaking in the process


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Lena watched as the woman she loved fly from her balcony, her knees felt weak, her hands shaking as she slide to the floor, sobs racking her body. She didn't even hear the high heels making their way towards her, forgetting her mother's presence until she spoke

"Yet again you have let a deceiver into your life" she said matter of factly "When will you learn Lena that you can't have a normal life, not with our last name"

"Just shut up" Lena spat, she stood, turning on her mother "You just couldn't wait to tell me about her, I haven't forgotten that you are the reason my life is constantly falling apart, in some half baked plan to get me to join you in your crusade against aliens"

Lillian look slightly shocked at the sudden outburst but she covered it well "And yet I am the one who always comes back… because I want what's left of my family to be with me"

Lena shot daggers at the older woman "You're not my family, my mother died when I was young, you may have raised me, but I am not your daughter and we are anything but family"

Lillian looked like she wanted to say something but instead she took a moment before answering in a level tone

"When you finally come to your senses, give me a call, I will be waiting" she left without another word, leaving Lena alone once more

She melted back to her position on the floor, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to hold the last shred of herself together. How could she have been so foolish, how could she have not seen this coming, she started to recall all of the things that Kara had done that no normal person could do.

The way she had lifted her effortlessly when helping her to bathe, when Lena fell and almost hit her head, Kara had caught her in the nick of time when she had been on the other side of the closed door. All the times that she had disappeared just as Supergirl would come flying into view.

Lena had become close with both, how had she not seen the similarities between the two…

Lena wiped away the wetness on her cheeks and stood she walked straight over to her liquor cabinet, swing the doors open wildly, grabbing the first bottle that came to hand. She got a glass out of habit and made her way to the sofa in the middle of the now cold empty room and began to drink, she did not care if she was on powerful pain meds or not.

She began to spiral down fast, she made a point not to let anyone in, she thought that Kara was different, the blonde had believed in her and fought for her when others had already decided she was guilty. And how many times had Supergirl saved her, was it all just a ploy to get close to her?

Lena didn't know what to think, the woman she loved had lied to her, betrayed her trust after everything that had happened between them, Kara still didn't come clean. And it broke Lena, who took another long drink from the glass.

Meanwhile across town Kara was curled up on the floor in her apartment, she hadn't even changed out of her Supergirl outfit, she couldn't, she felt as if she couldn't move. Was it really only one hour ago that she woke up next to Lena, perfectly happy, spending the night in her warm embrace, being able to kiss her as her own and now… now she felt as her world had been ripped from her

The door to her apartment opened slowly, Kara didn't even care about anyone seeing her as Supergirl, but as she looked up she saw her sister coming towards her, concern in her eyes as she knelt down and took Kara in for a comforting hug

She didn't say anything for a long time, she just held her little sister in her arms, allowing her top to be drenched with tears. Only when Kara's breathing slowed did she speak

"I'm so sorry" she said, stroking a gently hand through Kara's messy hair

Kara shook her head and used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that stained her cheeks "I should have told her… she's right to hate me"

"It's hard to tell one person everything Kara" Alex soothed "Especially someone you love"

Kara looked up into Alex's eyes

"I'm not blind Kara, I've noticed for a long time and the past couple of weeks have just proven me right"

"You're not mad?" Kara asked confused, she knew that Alex wasn't a fan of any of the Luthors

"No I'm not angry, I know people can't help who they fall in love with" she placed a kiss on her sister's forehead "It's just the way we are and I wouldn't change you"

"I never felt anything like what I had with Lena before… she made me feel so alive and special" Kara dropped her head in her hands "And now I have lost her"

Alex looked down at the floor as she spoke "If she truly loves you the way you love her then nothing is ever truly lost Kara, she is hurt right now, all you can do now is be there when she needs you"

Kara looked up into her sisters eyes and saw that she really meant every word that she said

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know until…" her words trailed off as she tried to think of when she knew that she loved Lena Luthor

"Sometimes it sneaks up on you" Alex finished for her "Come on, let's put on a crappy film and eat as much ice cream as we can manage"

Kara nodded, thankful she had a sister like Alex as she was helped to her feet and guided towards the sofa, a blanket was draped over her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"C'mon Kara it's been a week" Alex tried to cover the moan in her voice but Kara still caught it

The blonde shook her head "Alex please don't moan at me" she sat back down in her pjs "I have continued to do all my duties as Supergirl, just let Kara Danvers do what she wants to"

Alex sat down next to her sister, sighing a little "I would if she didn't mope around her apartment" the blonde glared at her "I understand that Lena meant more to you than most realised but this isn't healthy for you, you need to get out there and live you life"

"Alex" Kara said cutting in to her sister's words "In the past three months I have lost two of the people I have cared for, both by my own hand, how am I supposed to get over that and move on?"

There was a moment silence as she thought it over "I don't want to get over Lena… I just want to get her back, I want to hold her in my arms again" she exhaled and fell back against the couch

Alex looped an arm around her shoulders "I know you do"

Kara leant her head on her older sister's shoulder, she felt the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes but she had cried all the tears she had.

Their embrace was interrupted by Alex's phone buzzing, she fished it out of her pocket and answered it, her features growing serious

"Yes of course" she said before hanging up "You up sis" she said hopping up ad glancing down at Supergirl

Kara nodded and stood speeding into her outfit and returning to Alex faster than she could blink

"Where am I heading?" she asked

Alex shifted slightly "L-Corp"

Kara's heart sank a little

"There's been an explosion in their lab and there is people still trapped inside" Alex added "Winn doesn't think Lena is there"

Kara nodded and flew out of the window

She landed outside of L-Corp where already fire crews and police were getting people out and cordoning off the surrounding area, Kara went straight past them and entered the building where the alarms were still blaring. She made her way quickly through the lob and down the emergency stairs to the lab

 _Kara come in Kara_

"Go ahead Alex" Kara replied

 _The police are going through the log in records to see if everyone is out, but you should assume there are still people inside_

"Copy that" she said as she continued to descend

She came to a heavy set of metal double doors, which required some sort of key card access, Kara ignored this and kicked the doors open with one swift kick, her eyes scanning the room, her eyes falling on a large silo the had ruptured but there was no other sign of danger

"Is anybody here?" she called out, but no answer returned

Kara decided to continue her way through the scientific maze of machines and vials, she wondered what Lena had them building down here, she prayed it wasn't another alien detection device due to what happened between them.

The blonde strained her hearing, trying to listen past all the noise of the countless machines and commotion upstairs, she thought she could hear a steady heartbeat, but she couldn't be certain, she moved forward in search of the noise

 _Kara?_

"Go ahead Alex" she muttered while still trying to listen

 _The names have been cross referenced and all are accounted for, you can come back and allow the specialists to take care of the rupture_

"I'm still hearing a heartbeat down here, can you get them to double check" Kara could definitely hear someone else down here, she could hear breathing now, it was steady and calm which struck her as odd in this situation with the sirens blaring and the evacuation taking place.

Kara used her xray vision to pinpoint a figure, crouched in a corner, holding a box close to their chest, Kara didn't know what to make of this so she decided to go in silently, if all the personnel had been accounted for then who was hiding in the lab, choosing not to evacuate with the rest, no, this was not right.

Kara crept forward, keeping an eye on the figure

 _Kara?_

Kara didn't respond, she didn't want to disrupt, who she could now see was a man

 _Kara if you can hear me, they have double checked, there shouldn't be anyone else in that building, Kara proceed with caution… KARA!_

The blonde ignored her sisters voice in her ear, this guy shouldn't be here, especially not in the lab. What if he was something to do with Lena's kidnapping, Kara couldn't believe that this was a coincidence and it made her angry.

With a burst of speed she had the man pinned by his collar up against the wall

"Who are you?" she demanded

The man smiled as he dropped the box, it cracked open revealing a green glow, Kara instantly felt ill, she tried to get away but her legs buckled beneath her as she collided hard with the floor, gasping for air she couldn't get.

The man straightened out his collar, he used his foot to roll Supergirl over so she could see his face, she squatted down next to her, bringing the harsh glowing kryptonite close to the blonde's face

"I'm a delivery man" he said glaring down at her "And it's time we hit the road"

He rolled her head to the side, his fingers reaching for the bud inside her ear "You won't be needing this Supergirl" he stood and crushed it under his foot before , drawing back the lump of green kryptonite and slamming it against Kara's head, knocking her out cold. The mysterious man grabbed a hold of her wrist and proceeded to drag the unconscious super into the shadows.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Alex froze as she heard Kara's line go dead, silence fell in the room as all eyes turned to her, nobody knowing what to do

It was J'onn who stepped forward and spoke "Winn pull up all of the cameras surrounding the L-Corp building, find her" he ordered

Winn spun in his seat his fingers tapping wildly against the keyboard, his eyes flicking across the screen, cctv views flashed up onto the wall of screens, J'onn stood in front of it, his eyes darting from on to the other looking for any sign of the blonde super.

Alex's brain kicked in as she marched up to J'onn "I have to go look for her" it wasn't a question

J'onn nodded "Okay but take a team with you" he caught her arm "And keep me updated"

Alex turned calling a few people with her as she went to get kitted up, her mind running with worry for her sister.

She stayed silent in the truck as they sped through the city towards the L-Corp building, J'onn had said that he was able to keep all of the employees out of the building and that none of the emergency services had seen Supergirl leave, nor anything suspicious going on after the evacuation.

Alex was out of the truck before it had even stopped, she was followed by the four others J'onn had made her take, they strode into the building getting a few strange looks from the employees being held back by the police.

"Ma'am"

Alex glanced back to see the police chief jogging to fall in step

"Does Supergirl need any assistance?" he asked

Alex rolled her eyes, she knew that the police chief had a thing for her sister and was always trying to impress her

"Chief Dawson" she interrupted his ramblings "I need you and your men to keep everyone away from the building, especially the press, no one gets in or out without my say, and no one talks to the press, not even you Chief, do I make myself clear" Alex didn't have the time or patience for him right now, not when she didn't know what was happening with Kara.

Chief Dawson looked a little taken aback by her bluntness "Yes Ma'am"

The DEO squad moved into the building

"Supergirl's last communication was down in the lab" Alex explained as they started to make their way down the stairs "That's where we will start, do not disturb any evidence, if you find something suspicious you come get me first, if you see anyone, inform the rest of us, do not engage anyone by yourself"

The team all nodded and split off to cover different sections of the large lab, Alex looked around, searching for any signs of her sister, she held her pistol low just encase there was anyone left inside.

If Kara was here she would have made herself known by now and the thought terrified Alex, Kara was so strong and normally the one saving others, Alex had no idea what she would do if anything happened to her

"Agent Danvers!"

Alex turned towards her name

"Over here"

Alex rushed over to where agent Clarke was knelt, upon seeing what the agent wanted showed her she felt her heart plummet, there on the floor was Kara's communication device, crushed, Alex knelt beside the other agent her fingers touching the ruined device before going to her own communicator.

"J'onn?" she said keeping her voice even and professional

 _We're here Alex_ Echoed his deep voice

Alex took a deep breath, holding herself together "We have found Supergirl's comms… it's been crushed and left in the lab"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the comms

 _Is then any other signs of her or what may have happened_

Alex could tell he was choosing his words carefully, not wanting to insinuate that she was taking without all the evidence pointing towards it, mainly for Alex's sake

"Not as of yet" Alex replied having to blink away tears that were stinging her eyes "Keep looking" she said to agent Clarke, who nodded sadly and stood, seeing the pain in her leaders eyes.

Alex searched the immediate area looking for any signs of a struggle, but there was none, everything seemed to be it's own place, nothing was broken

"J'onn there is no sign of a fight, nothing is damaged except for the comms" Alex informed "Someone was waiting here for her… someone took her"

 _Alex are you suggesting the use of kryptonite_

"I don't see any other conclusion" Alex snapped

 _Alex calm down and think logically_

"Has Winn found anything on the CCTV yet?" she asked ignoring J'onn's words

 _Nothing yet, but we are not going to stop looking_

Alex began to pace the floor, her eyes darting around the room, she knew that Kara wouldn't just walk out, leaving without a word… Alex was almost certain that she had been taken by force with the use of green kryptonite, that just left her with one question.

Where did whoever took Kara get the kryptonite from? The DEO had tried to confiscate every ounce of the stuff, Alex looked around where she was standing, a Luthor lab.

Alex jaw tightened, she knew a Luthor who was hurt by Kara and if she was anything like her family then it was a good chance that she was involved.

Slowly she took the comm from her ear and tucked it into her pocket, she moved to where Agent Clarke was inspecting some files

"Agent Clarke"

The younger woman turned

"I have other leads I need to follow, I am leaving you in charge, if you find anything else inform DEO headquarters" she ordered

Agent Clarke looked confused but she took her orders and watched as Alex left the lab, a couple of minutes later J'onn's voice echoed in his ear

 _Does anyone have eyes on Agent Danvers? She is not responding_

"She left sir" Clarke answered feeling as if she was about to get yelled at

 _Left? Did she say where she was going?_

"No sir"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Lena sat alone once again, a large wine glass in front of her, her second of the day if anyone was counting, she certainly wasn't. She was watching the news, she had got an alarming phone call from Jess that they had had to evacuate, due to a fault in the lab, her secretary had said that everyone had been accounted for. Lena had watched when Supergirl had arrived and at that point she had decided that she needed a second glass of wine, all the reporters was Supergirl saved everyone, Supergirl's so great, Lena rolled her eyes she had arrived after the evacuation.

But even after the second glass of wine Lena had noticed that Supergirl had not smiled at her people when she entered the building, Lena shook her head, maybe she was just imagining it. she had seen Kara's sister Alex enter with some others from the DEO, but not long after Alex had left alone, which struck Lena a little odd but she didn't want to care right now.

Jess was keeping her updated with texts, but not much was being said by officials at the scene, they were just being told that they had to wait for clearance to enter, but by what Jess was saying all of the fire crews and police officers had left the building, she was trying to find out more but they were being tight lipped about everything.

Lena jumped out of her skin when aloud and angry pounding echoed through her apartment, her eyes darted instantly to the door, her heart hammering against her chest, fear making her hands go cold. She shook her head, her security would not let just anyone through to her door, she stood as the banging continued

"Open up Lena" shouted a voice,

Lena thought she recognised the voice but wasn't 100% sure who it was until she got to her camera system and saw Kara's sister standing there looking pissed

"I know you are in there now open the door" she yelled looking up at the camera

Lena clenched her jaw, if Alex was here to have a go at her for what happened between her and Kara, she was not in the mood but she also got the feeling that the Danvers sister would not give up. The moment she opened Alex stormed in her eyes searching the apartment

"Excuse me?" Lena slammed the door shut and followed her "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Alex whirled around "Where is she?" she demanded not even phased by the scars crossing Lena's face, she had bigger concerns right now "Where's my sister?"

Lena frowned at her "Kara? She's not here, why would she be?" still unimpressed with the trespassing

Alex continued to look around the large apartment, no regards for privacy and it was really starting to piss Lena off

"Agent Danvers" she said forcefully, making the older woman turn "What gives you the right to burst into my home and search the premises without a warrant"

Alex stormed right up to her "Kara went to save your building, your lab, then she disappears, taken… the only thing that would make her weak enough is green kryptonite which you and your family seem to have an endless supply of"

Lena chest clenched "Kara's missing?" the words didn't seem possible "How?"

Alex dropped her voice to a whisper "She always believed in you and fought for your innocence even when everyone was against you… so if I find out you had anything, ANYTHING to do with this then I will make it my personal mission to destroy you and your family"

Lena took that threat seriously "No matter what has happened between Kara and I, I would never hurt her like this"

Alex stared into her eyes searching for the truth but not knowing if she could trust her words, she knew Kara had trusted her and Alex could even see that Lena had loved Kara too, but she also knew that Clark and LEx had been friends long ago and betrayal and hatred had taken over, she wasn't sure how this Luthor would react to Kara's true identity.

"If you are lying to me…" Alex voice was weak

"I'm not" Lena said, her venom from earlier gone "Kara was the one who persuaded me to getting rid of all the kryptonite in the first place"

Silence fell between the two women, Lena wanting to ask to help but her hurt ego prevented her from doing so.

Alex turned to leave, walking towards the door

"Alex" Lena called out after her

She stopped and looked back at the Luthor

Lena faltered for a moment before regaining composure "Please… could you let me know if… when you find her" Lena dropped her gaze to the floor

Alex too looked away, she had expected Lena to scream and shout at her for invading her home, to be indifferent about Kara's disappearance, she didn't expect this response , was it all a game or was Lena truly not like her family. Alex couldn't decide and she needed to focus on finding Kara

Alex nodded "If you should hear from her" she started

"I will" Lena said, knowing what the Danvers sister's request

Lena watched as Alex left, closing the door gently behind her, leaving her alone with her thoughts, she hated being alone, her mind ran with so many thoughts

Kara was missing, taken from her lab, she wanted not to care but she couldn't stop herself from worrying about the blonde, she didn't know what she would do if anything actually happened to her

Her phone buzzed on the counter top, she reached over silently praying it was Kara's number but it wasn't

 _Unknown Caller_

She debated for a moment whether to answer it or not, finally giving in

"Who is this?" she asked

"Hello Lena"

Lena froze almost dropping the phone, she knew that voice, the voice she hadn't heard in a very long time, a voice that terrified her


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Lex" she breathed hoping this was a nightmare she was caught up in, that none of this day was real, that she would wake up and Kara would still be just Kara and she would be in her arms.

"I'm surprised you recognise my voice dear sister" he sneered "I have missed you"

Lena tried to control her breathing "How are you calling me?" she asked

There was a dark chuckle on the other end of the line "Let's call it early release"

Lena was stunned into silence

"Sister" he began, his voice low and menacing "I have something for you… or should I say someone"

Lena could feel her knees starting to wobble

"Are you still there dearest sister?" venom dripped from his words, like a snake and that's what he was, a snake

Lena inhaled, trying to quiet her thumping heartbeat "You have Supergirl?"

"I do" she could practically hear him smiling "And I have a little test for you Lena"

Lena's anger began to boil "What test?" she spat

"I'm glad you asked sister"

His voice was making her feel sick

"First there is a car waiting for you down stairs, parked outside of you building, get into it" there was a pause "And don't even think about informing anyone, if you, well… I will just have to take care of the Kryptonian myself"

Lena stayed silent, thinking through what little options she had

"Do we have an understanding little Lena?" he sneered

"We do" she replied coldly

"Good, I await your arrival dear sister"

The line went dead and Lena launched it across the room, smashing it into the opposite wall, she yelled out in rage as she smashed the glassware on the counter.

"Damn it" she hissed through gritted teeth, she dropped down to her knees, burying her head in her hands, trying to think of any other option, anything apart from following Lex's orders, but she knew her brother and she knew damn well that he had planned everything to go his way, no matter the cost to others.

Lena had no choice and Lex knew it, how much he knew still remained to be seen, he obviously knew of Lena's friendship with Supergirl, but did he know of Lena and Kara's connection?

Closing her eyes for a moment she used all her years of Lillian's lecturing to compose herself, she stood and entered her bedroom, changing into a pair of jeans, checking her appearance in the mirror, smoothing out her hair, the pink scars still etched across her skin, she ignored them.

She marched out of her bedroom and towards the front door, stopping when her hand touched the handle, since she had been transferred home she hadn't left her apartment and now it was broad daylight, with a lot of people out there, she moved back away from the door, fear striking her.

"It's for Kara" she whispered to herself, forcing her to move, grabbing a pair of large sunglasses and leaving her apartment

She kept her hair loose and tried to curtain her face with it, that with her sunglasses covered most of her face, she could do this, just walk out like anyone else and get into the car that was waiting for her, 15 seconds tops in the outside world.

"Get a grip Lena" she muttered under her breath before passing the happy doorman, who wished her a good day, not even second glancing at her, she just kept her head down and kept walking forward, seeing a large black SUV parked on the street in front of her, a tall muscular man in a suit waiting by the rear door for her.

"Miss Luthor" he said coldly as he opened the car door for her

"Where are we going?" she asked, knowing what his response will be

He turned so his faced her, his face like stone, unmoving "Get in the car" he snarled quietly

Lena kept her composure and stepped into the car, the windows were black out at both sides, she could not see out, must be part of Lex's plan.

The man got into the driver's seat and looked back at her "Seatbelt" he growled

"Really?" Lena asked, trying to put sarcasm in her voice

The man faced the road again "Mr Luthor would prefer you to be safe" he glanced back in the rear view mirror "Seatbelt Miss Luthor" he repeated

Slowly she reached over and pulled down the seatbelt, clicking it into place, her eyes going back to the glowering brown eyes in the rear view, without another word the driver pulled out and sped along the busy street.

It was silent in the car, Lena couldn't see out of the windows apart from the one at the front of the vehicle, she could feel her heart rate rising, not knowing where she was going or what she was walking into, all she knew was that her brother, the psychopathic criminal had Kara… Supergirl and he wanted Lena to take part in some sick test he had concocted. Nothing good could come of this, she knew her brother and she knew how smart he was, he thought ten steps ahead and had many back up plans and most petrifying of all, he learns from his mistakes. The only way that Superman had captured him all that time ago was because he made an error, he would not do it again.

The journey got bumpier, Lena assumed that they had left the city by now and were venturing out of the reach of help, Lena could feel her hands becoming sweatier, they had been driving for a long time now and must be nearing their destination, she tried to see out of the windshield, she could see a large expanse of land lined with trees, they looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.

The car slowed and finally came to a stop on the gravel road, the man stepped out and came round the car to her side, he threw open the door and grabbed her arm, dragging her out onto her feet

"Welcome home Miss Luthor" he growled as Lena looked out over the ruins of the Luthor mansion, the house she had grown up in.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Lena was forced into an underground stairway, she never knew that this was underneath her home, but there was also something strangely familiar about the long stair way. The driver was silent as they descended, further and further until they came to a corridor and standing before them in an expensive tailored suit and a sickly smirked on his face, was Lena's step brother, Lex Luthor

"Lena" he greeted with open arms

Lena stayed back, not being fooled by the smiles

Lex tilted his head "Haven't seen you in nine years and I don't even get a hug" he dropped his arms "We used to be close dear sister, you and I used to play chess on the lawn in the summer, or does that mean nothing to you now?"

"A lot has changed since then" she said, keeping her voice even "Nine years is a long time"

Lex smiled, but it was cold and didn't touch his eyes "Yes it is, or if you want to be really precise… 3316 days, yes dear sister it is a long time" his voice was becoming darker "79000 hours to plan my escape, to get my revenge and see my family regain it's power, to have my sister by my side"

Lena kept her face composed even though fear flooded her body

"Where is she Lex?"

Lex rolled his eyes exhaling "I knew my absence would make you weak sister, has this kryptonian fooled you so much, have you fallen for their charms much like I did in my youth, they are the invaders Lena, they are trying to take control of our planet"

"Where Lex?" she demanded

"So I need to make you strong again Lena? That's fine… follow me" he turned sharply on his heels and pushed open the double doors behind him

"Now comes the second part of your test" he said as he led her to a large open room, the sides lined with computers and scientific equipment, Lena noticed the familiar green glow of kryptonite and there was a lot of it

"You've been artificially creating kryptonite" realisation hitting her, he had been planning this from within prison for a very long time

"I needed to be prepared for when our guest arrived" Lex came to a stop in the middle of the large room, he clicked a button and the whole place was illuminated suddenly, Lena having to shield her eyes for a moment as they adjusted.

She blinked, her eyes landing on the main feature of the room and the blonde that was chained onto it, Kara was strapped onto an upright table in the middle of the room, large metal restraints were attached to her wrist, waist and ankles, her head was hanging forward.

"What have you done Lex?" she asked the fear starting to creep into her voice

"What is right" he answered forcibly "Now it is your turn"

Lena dragged her eyes away from Kara, hoping she was just unconscious, to look at her brother, she shook her head

"I don't want any part of your insane schemes Lex" she looked back to Kara "Just let her go"

"No" he replied simply

"She is not the one who locked you away, your quarrel is with Superman" she argued "She's done nothing"

"NOTHING?" Lex yelled, his composure slipping as his anger grew "THEY ARE ALIENS, THEY HAVE INVADED OUR WORLD, TURNED MY OWN SISTER AGAINST ME!"

Lena stepped forward "I TURNED AGAINST YOU WHEN YOU MURDERED PEOPLE LEX" she yelled back

Lex took a deep breath as his upper lip twitched "I will make you a deal sister"

Lena didn't like the sound of that

"I will give you the opportunity to end her suffering" his sadistic smile returned

Lena gently shook her head "Lex, don't… please"

"Don't defy me sister, either kill her now and prove to me you remember who you are or..." he gestured to his left and the driver from earlier press a button on the console

Light flashed through the room, all going to the table Kara was chained to, Kara threw her head back as her scream echoed through the space,

"KARA!" Lena called trying to get to the blonde but being blocked by Lex's man "Lex stop this please" she begged

The shocks stopped and Kara was left gasping for air, her heavy eyes looking around, frowning slightly when they found Lena standing there

"Lena?" she slurred

"Kara" she whispered in response, it was only now that Lena was closer that she could see the green tubes running down from the ceiling and into needles that were pushed into Kara's bare skin.

Lex came to stand between them, nodding for the guard to let her go "You can stop her suffering Lena and prove your loyalty to me and our family, all you have to do is kill her"

Lena looked at him disgustedly before pushing him away from her "You make me sick" she spat

"And your attitude is starting to infuriate me Lena, shock her again" he told the guard, more flashes of light and another pain filled scream

"STOP" Lena called out, trying her best to get to Kara but, her brother was stronger than she was and easily held her back

The shocks continued for longer this time, Kara's voice was growing weaker as the kryptonite was continually pumped into her bloodstream, her veins glowing green as she struggled to keep her head up. Lena had been forced into a chair and now sat facing the weakened super, being forced to watch as Lex continued to torture her, no matter how much Lena pleaded with her brother, he just kept repeating the same thing over and over again

"End her suffering"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Tears stained Lena's cheeks as she locked eyes with Kara, blood trickled from her nose, her blue eyes barely able to open. Lena had no idea how long she had been here for, Lex had the guard brought her some expensive looking food which had promptly been thrown across the room, with some insults thrown at the hired muscle.

She had turned her attention back to Kara and pulled again at the cable ties attaching her to the chair

"Lena" Kara croaked, her voice not louder than a whisper

"I'm here Kara" she responded, her own voice weak from yelling

Kara's eyes closed for a moment "Why…" she took a deep painful breath "Why are you… here" she asked trying to stay conscious

Lena could feel the lump forming in her throat at Kara's pain

"I came for you" she answered "Lex called me and told me he had you"

Kara shook her head slowly "You… shouldn't have… come" the blonde wheezed "I'm not worth it"

Lena felt more tears rolling down her cheeks "How could I not come Kara? No matter what has happened between us, I couldn't leave you here to be tortured by my sadistic brother" she pressed her lips together, trying not to break down "You mean too much to me"

Lena could now see water running down Kara's pale cheeks as the blonde squeezed her eyes shut, a hitch in her breath

"I never meant to h-hurt you" Kara sobbed "I was scared… scared you wouldn't want to b-be near me once you knew"

At hearing Kara's words, Lena couldn't contain her own tears anymore

"I understand" she wept "And it's okay" she tried to comfort

Kara shook her head again "It's not…" her head lolled back and hit the metal table "I hurt someone that I love and I can never take it back"

Lena looked back up at the word love, she had heard Kara say it once before, but then Lena didn't want to hear it, she thought that maybe she was lying but somewhere deep down Lena knew that the blonde was telling the truth, that she really did love her

"I love you too Kara" Lena finally admitted allowed "I have for a very long time, before everything that happened to me"

"Disgusting"

Both women looked towards the door to see Lex standing there with a repulsed look on his face, he began to walk in

"You really disappoint me Lena, it's a shame that my original plan did not go to plan" he began to pace between the two women

"Original plan?" Lena spat

Lex turned to her, a slight smile on his face "You don't remember this place Lena?"

Silence hung in the air as Lena tried to think

Lex's smile grew "Well you were a little out of it when you visited us last and you were gone sooner than anticipated"

Lena stared at her brother, the pieces slowly falling into place, she had been here before, she looked up to the ceiling, the only thing she had really seen during her time here, strapped to a bed, white figures looming over her, cutting into her

She looked back to Lex "It was you" she said, her anger starting to boil "You took me"

Lex knelt in front of her "Dear sister I was trying to help you" he reasoned "I was trying to make you stronger" he took a knife from his pocket, he placed the blade against his palm before dragging it along, cutting into his skin, he barely flinched as blood seeped from the wound. It was only then that Lena noticed the greenish hue to his blood

"What have you done Lex?" she demanded quietly

"Protected myself as I wanted for you Lena" he replied he reached out with his uninjured hand to touch her cheek

"To poison me" she said moving her head back trying to get out of his reach "You tortured me, cut me open, almost killed me"

"To make you stronger Lena" he said through gritted teeth

Lena launched her foot out landing right on his chest and with all the force she had kicked him back, away from her

"YOU BASTARD!" she yelled "YOU SADISTIC PSYCHOPATH"

The guard rushed forward and helped the Luthor to his feet, Lex had a wild look in his eyes as he launched himself forward, bringing his hand down sharply against Lena's cheek, making the raven haired woman cry out

Kara struggled uselessly against her restraints, grunting when she couldn't do anything

"You are trying my patience dear sister" venom dripping from every word he spat at her "I will make you watch as I dissect that alien apart piece by piece until the is nothing left of her" he stormed out with the guard the door slamming shut, the locking mechanism echoing

Lena leant forward and spat out a mouthful of blood, her lip was busted and slowly dripping blood down her chin, she ignored the pain and looked back up to Kara, who seemed a little more awake and was gazing at Lena

"Are you okay?" she breathed

Lena nodded, something shiny caught her attention, there on the floor between the two women was the small blade that Lex had used on his hand

She looked back up at Kara and nodded towards the blade, the blonde's eyes dropped, tired eyes landing on the blade

"It's too far from my reach" Lena whispered, hoping that Lex wasn't somehow listening in

Kara closed her eyes for a moment and Lena worried that she had passed out, but Kara inhaled deeply and with all the force she could muster blew, her superbreath was weak but it was just enough to slide the blade closer to Lena.

Lena watched as Kara's head lolled forward

"Kara?" she whispered "Kara please wake up"

But there was no response


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Lena began to panic, she looked up at Kara, she didn't move and Lena was unsure if she was still breathing. Her eyes darted to the floor where the blade laid, she looked down to the car she was strapped in, unlike Kara she was only tied down with zip ties, Lex must have thought that it wasn't as important to use chains on his sister as it was to hold down the Kryptonion,

Lena knew what she had to do and she knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't have any other option, Kara had got the blade into a good position, Lena's green eyes darted up to the blonde, still unmoving

"I'm gonna do everything I can Kara" she whispered, unsure if Kara could even hear her

Lena took a few deep breaths, then she started rocking the chair sideways, a little further each time before tipping herself over and onto her side, she bit back a scream as she felt the sharp blade run across her forearm. She squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to focus of what she had to do and not the ain searing through her arm, she looked at the blade, twisting her wrist she attempted to reach it, her fingertips just short

"C'mon… C'mon" she muttered, she strained against the plastic bonds, feeling them cut against her wrist, but she didn't give up, she couldn't, she needed to get Kara out of here.

Just a little further, she stretched as far as she could, she felt the cool metal against her fingers, sliding it towards her she grabbed the hilt and took a moment to breathe, pain still flooding her limb.

She moved the blade so it was under the plastic restraints, the only problem was that it was a double edged blade in a tight gap, she knew that it would cut into her own wrist when she tried to cut through the zip tie, but she had too, she couldn't leave Kara in this place with her psychopathic brother.

She began to move the blade back and forth, she didn't feel anything at first but then she felt the warm liquid dripping down her wrist, a pain filled gasp escaped her lips, but she continued, she couldn't give up when she was this close.

Eventually she heard a snap and her wrist was free, she took deep breaths and looked down at her wrist, her stomach turned at the sight of so much blood, she shook her head and moved the blade over to detach her other wrist, it was easier with the full use of her hand and soon she was free from the chair.

She wanted to lay down and rest but she didn't know how much time she had before Lex or that guard came back, with a deep breath she stood, she looked down at her own wrist, it was still bleeding but it wasn't life threatening. She rushed over to Kara's side, her hands gently pulling the blonde's face up

"Kara?" she whispered, but there was no answer

Lena's fingers went to Kara's neck praying there was a pulse she stayed silent as she focused, it took her a minute but she found it, it was weak but it was there

"Just hold on" she asked

Lena turned eyes going straight for the console that was used earlier to shock Kara, she rushed over, eyes scanning the screen and the buttons in front of her. She was smart and after a couple of minutes she found how to stop the kryptonite flooding her system, she looked the for some way to release the shackles around her wrists and ankles,

A noise on the other side of the wall signalled the arrival of someone, Lena's heart stopped, she bolted for the door, standing behind it just as it opened, knife in hand, she took a deep breath.

The guard emerged looking across the room where Lena should have been

"Shit" he said

Lena saw the hand going for his gun, she reacted, plunging the blade into his shoulder, right by his neck

He hissed and turned, facing her, blood spouting from his wound

"Little bitch" he spat as he tried to aim his gun

Lena kicked out, landing her foot in his stomach, he stumbled back ward and collapsed to his knees, still holding on to the gun, but soon his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell against the floor, a pool of blood forming by his neck

Lena backed away, looking at what she had done, she didn't have time to dwell, she needed to get Kara out of here, she grabbed the gun from the guard and moved back to the console, slamming her hand on a button, there was a metallic click and she turned seeing Kara fall forward and onto the ground

"Kara!" she rushed over to the blonde, rolling her so she was on her back "Kara, please…"

The blue eyes cracked open, a small moan coming from her throat "L-Lena…?" her eyes found Lena's after a moment, she was still weak but she smiled a little

"I'm right here and you and me are going to get the hell out" she caressed Kara's cheek "I'm not leaving you"

Kara's eyes watered slightly but she nodded, she was still heavily feeling the effects of the green poison flowing through her veins, with a lot of help from Lena she managed to get to her feet, but her legs hardly held the weight of her own body.

"Hold on to me" Lena whispered as they made their way to the open door


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Lena glanced out of the doorway and down the poorly lit corridor, she was almost certain that Lex would have some sort of security, whether it was cameras or actual guards she didn't know, but she definitely didn't like the way it was so quiet right outside of where they had kept Supergirl.

She listened but she still couldn't tell, she tried to think back to which way she was brought in, the door was on her right when she was taken in, so they should go left. He mind doubted herself for a moment but when she heard Kara wheezing beside her, she knew she need to get her out of here and away from the kryptonite, god only knows what other types of traps he had in here to prevent her escape.

"C'mon" she whispered to Kara, the super was doing her best to walk but she still leaned heavily on Lena

They made their way slowly down the corridor, Lena doing her best to look out for any sign of others or any traps her brother might have set, but she couldn't see anything and it put her even more on edge, another cross road, which way? She racked her brains but she was coming up blank

"Shit" she muttered looking down every corridor, panic starting to build inside of her

"L-Lena?" Kara whispered painfully

Lena looked at her, the blue eyes of Kara full of pain and exhaustion

"I… I don't remember which way to go?" she admitted

Kara just looked deeply into Lena's scared green eyes "I, I believe in y-you… where ever we… go… go together"

Lena felt the tears stinging her eyes, she reached down and caressed the Blonde's cheek

"Together" she confirmed

She turned her gaze back to the corridors, she went left again, praying that she had made the right choice, but after a while she believed that it was the wrong choice, nothing looked familiar, how big was this place? It was under the Luthor mansion, how did Lena never know this was here? This is where she had grown up, she thought she had explored everything during her childhood, clearly she was wrong.

She looked back down the corridor she had come, considering retracing her steps, she herself was growing tired with the extra weight of dragging Kara's body, she took a deep breath and decided to carry on forward, still no idea if they were going in the right direction, no idea if they were being followed

After another long while they reached a dead end

"Shit" cursed Lena, sweat dripping from her forehead, her shoulder hurting with the strain of keeping Kara on her feet

"Rest… Lena" Kara took deep breaths between each word

Lena shook her head "No, we need to keep going, we need to get out of this place"

Kara's hand came to rest on Lena's cheek "You can't carry… me … forever" she reasoned

Lena nodded slowly and helped Kara sit on the floor, Lena sat next to her and held the gun tightly in her hand, eyes not leaving the corridor they came down, she was expecting to see someone ever second

"Lena…" Kara's head was leant back against the wall

Lena looked back to her "I'm here"

"I'm… sorry" she breathed heavily

Lena shook her head "Kara don't think about that now, we just need to focus on getting out"

Kara's hand dropped onto Lena's, squeezing it gently "You… should just go… leave me here, save yourself"

"I'm not leaving you" Lena said firmly "Despite everything Kara I still love you with all my heart and I am sure as hell am not going to leave you down here with Lex"

Kara's lips smiled weakly "I love you too Lena"

Lena looked deeply into Kara's eyes, slowly she leant forward and brought her lips down to hers, pressing them gently together.

"Kissing in the dark how romantic"

Lena snapped her head back to the corridor to see Lex standing there, along with two other men dressed in suits

Lena lifted the hand gun swiftly and pointed it straight at her brother, as she did the two men either side of him lifted weapons and directed them at Kara

"I have to say sister I'm impressed" he smiled sickly at her "You killed one of my men, I see the blood is still on your hands, I guess we are not so different after all"

"I am nothing like you" spat Lena

Lex's smile dropped a little "I guess both of you are expendable then and I have no use for you anymore, I'm sure the whole of National city will cheer at yet another Luthor being killed"

"Unlike you…" Kara began "She has friends, she saved… the city"

"BE SILENT ALIEN SCUM" Lex yelled "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DEATH IS PAINFULL, I WILL SEND YOUR HEAD TO YOUR PRECIOUS COUSIN"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER" Lena yelled back "I will kill you before I let you touch her again"

Lex laughed coldly "I don't think you will Lena, it's not like killing a stranger, you won't be able to pull that trigger on your own brother, your own blood"

"If it's to save the woman I love then I will do whatever is necessary" she replied just as coldly

"Then why haven't you done it dear sister" he opened his arms wide "Take your shot" he challenged

There was a long pause,

"That's what I thought" he said with the sickest of smiles "But now I am bored… kill the blonde"

The Lena moved, she saw Lex's eyes widen as he realised that Lena had made up her mind, but it was too late for him as she pulled the trigger, her brother stumbled backwards a little and looked down at the red stain that was steadily growing around the new bullet wound in his chest, he looked back up at his sister

"Just like me" then his cold eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor

The two men watched as their boss fell, they looked back at the two women then raised the weapons, Lena moved so she covered Kara as best as she could as she heard gunshots ring out in the echoing corridor, she braced for the pain

Silence fell

Lena opened her eyes, seeing the blonde hair of Kara in her face, for a moment she panicked and pushed the golden locks from her face, blue eyes meeting hers, she was alive. Lena whipped her head around to see both guards now on the floor next to Lex, more figures moved down the corridor, Lena raised the gun again

"Lena" someone called her voice

The figures grew closer but they had slowed now

"It's okay, we got you" the female voice said again

"Alex" Kara breathed with partially closed eyes


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Agents flooded the corridor as Alex rushed forward to where the two other women were on the ground, she knelt in front of her sister

"Kara talk to me" she said but Kara's head was still leaning heavily against Lena's shoulder, her eyes trying to stay open but exhaustion getting the better of her, Alex looked to Lena for answers

"Lex had her hooked up to a kryptonite drip, I don't know how much he pumped into her system" Lena's hand still on Kara's cheek

"We need to get her out of here" Alex turned to her other agents "Get Supergirl to the truck and set off straight away"

Two men with a stretcher came into view and took Kara from Lena, for a moment she tried to protest, but Alex's hands holding her back and the calmness of her features settled her a little, she understood that she was in safe hands with the DEO

After they had taken Kara away, Lena's eyes dropped to the bodies on the floor, a couple of the DEO members taking photos and samples, Lena's eyes went to her brother, he was laying there motionless, his eyes still opened with the same look in them, the look that he truly believed that Lena was just like him, his lips still pulled into a slight smile, as though he had won.

Maybe he was right, Lena thought, she had killed, first the guard and then her own brother, her own flesh and blood, someone who had helped raised her and actually cared for her in his own twisted way, the only Luthor that did, and she had shot him… murdered him.

"Lena" Alex said for the third time, shaking the Luthor out of her own mind

Lena blinked and looked to Alex and her dark eyes

"Lena I need you to focus now" her eyes were serious "I need you to come with me"

Alex was trying to lead her around the bodies, but Lena's eyes went back to her brother

"C'mon Lena" Alex said "Kara needs you"

With those last words Lena's head snapped up and she looked in the eyes of Supergirl's sister and saw that she truly meant that, no matter what she thought of Lena or her family, she knew that her sister for whatever reason loved Lena and that was enough for her.

Lena nodded and allowed Alex to lead her from the catacomb like tunnels underneath the old Luthor mansion, Lena looked around, there were a few trucks all with their flood lights on and pointing around the grounds, agents lined the perimeter and Lena could see a few other men in handcuffs, she assumed that they were more of Lex's lackeys.

Alex lead her to one of the DEO's 4x4s she opened the door and Lena climbed in without any questions, Alex went around and got in so she was seated next to Lena in the rear of the vehicle, she nodded to the driver and they set off, Lena watched the mansion as they got further and further away until she could no longer see it, but her hands still trembled, her brother's face etched in her memory

"We are going to go back to the DEO first" Alex spoke quietly, but it still made Lena jump

"We need to go over a few things" Alex added

"What things?" Lena asked

Alex shifted a little in her seat "We just need an account of what happened, then we can take you home"

"Where's Kara?" she asked not hearing what Alex was saying

"She has been taken ahead of us, in one of our special units that has a sunbed" Alex answered

Lena nodded slowly "Is she going to be okay?"

"She is strong, might take a little time but she will be back to her normal self" Alex turned a little in her seat so that she faced Lena "I think it's only right to warn you what's ahead, when we get to the DEO"

Lena stared out of the window, she couldn't focus on anything at the moment, she clenched her fists to stop her hands from shaking

"You will be asked about what went on before and after you were in that place… the questions can be quite intrusive but it is protocol for the DEO" Alex explained, not sure whether she was listening or not "Everything will be recorded but kept in house and away from the press, just try and be as detailed and truthful as possible and you will be released in no time"

Alex noticed the shaking hands and the tight posture of Lena, she could tell the signs of shock easily, Alex had watched Lena shoot her brother to save Kara, that was obviously weighing on her.

"Lena?" she said softly

The Luthor continued to star out of the window, not even hearing the Danvers sister

"Lena?" Alex repeated a little louder

She turned from the window and looked to Alex

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my sister"

Lena didn't know how to react, she knew that Alex was being sincere but she didn't know how to answer, Alex was essentially thanking her for murdering her own brother and another man she didn't even know

All she could do was nod, before turning her gaze to the window again and the passing landscape, she leant her head against the cool glass, her eyes heavy with exhaustion but she dare not sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw her brother's dead ones staring up at her, lifeless and cold, that smirk still plastered on his face


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Lena now sat in a room with a table and two opposite chairs, a not so subtle two-way mirror on the wall opposite to where she sat, Alex had left her in here about ten minutes ago and now she was stuck in her own mind, she hadn't slept at all on the way back from the mansion and now her tired mind was making her live through the worst day of her life over and over again.

"Miss Luthor?"

Lena could see the blood on her hands, from the guard

"Miss Luthor?"

Saw the gun as she aimed it at her brother

"MISS LUTHOR?"

Lena's eyes snapped up to see a woman standing the other side of the desk, she was an older woman, in a business suit, folders clasped in her hands, her eyes were almost dissecting Lena right there

"I am Dr Jones, I will be running through recent events with you" her voice was so flat and clinical "I would like to add that everything on this room is recorded and we will be going through this at you own pace" the woman attempted a smile but it was fake

Lena just simply nodded

Dr Jones took a seat and opened one of the folders, she also took out a tablet and placed it beside her with a stylus

"Okay Miss Luthor… may I call you Lena?" she asked, the clinical eyes watching for Lena's reaction

Once again Lena nodded

"Great, so Lena I would like you to walk me through the events after Agent Danvers left you apartment yesterday, try and be as detailed as possible"

Lena really didn't want to talk but Alex had explained that the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could go home or possibly see Kara

"I got a phone call from an unknown number, it is common when you run a large company, so I answered it, it was Lex… my brother-

"Your half-brother, yes?" Dr Jones interjected

Lena nodded "He told me that he had Supergirl and that a car was waiting for me outside of my apartment building, he told me to get in and to not tell anyone of what I was doing"

"Do you know how Lex got out of super-max prison?" the older woman asked, she made a couple of notes on the tablet

"No" Lena replied

"He didn't contact you before hand?"

"No" Lena repeated

"Okay" that same distant smile crossed the woman's lips "Then what happened?"

"I was met by a man, he didn't tell me where we were going to go, he just told me to get in, we drove for a long time, the windows in the back were blacked out" Lena dropped her gaze "He took me to the old manor, at first I didn't understand why, the building was burned a long time ago and there was nothing left but ruins…"

Lena thought back to when it was a mansion and how grand it was when she was a child

"But it wasn't just ruins was it Lena" the woman prompted her

Lena looked back up at her "There was a hidden hatch which led to an underground laboratory and tunnel system"

"Were you aware of this before Lex brought you there?" she asked

"No"

"Nothing from when you were a child?"

"No" Lena was starting to feel like a broken record

"Okay, so what happened when you were taking underground?" more notes were taken before her eyes were once again analysing Lena

"I was taken to Lex and he showed me Kara, he was injecting her with kryptonite, torturing her" Lena clenched her fists under the table "He asked me to put her out of her misery"

More notes scribbled, eyes watching her

Silence fell in the room, Lena had expected another question but the doctor just watched her

"Did you consider it?" Dr Jones asked as if it wasn't a big deal

Lena's jaw dropped, she fumbled for the words

"How… I could never do that to her" Lena voice was a little louder than it had been

More notes

"And what did you have to do to get out?" she asked, knowing full well what Lena had done to get her and Kara out

Lena fell silent, her hands shaking again, she could feel the lump forming in the back of her throat

"Lena? I need you to tell me what you did"

Lena couldn't speak, her mind over running

"Lena I need you to tell me" Dr Jones repeated

Lena shook her head, clasping her hands together to stop them from shaking

"Lena I need you to take a few deep breaths" Dr Jones put down the folder on her desk "I need you to admit what you have done, once you have said it allowed and talked to someone about it then you can start moving on and dealing with"

Lena smirked "So you're a shrink"

"Part of my job is to be a psychologist, yes, but I also interview people involved with events associated with the DEO" another pause "Lena I want to try and help you, but to be able to do that I need you to tell me what you did"

Lena dropped her gaze "I did what I had to do to" she muttered

"And what was that Lena?" she asked softly

Lena swallowed, feeling the tears stinging her eyes "I… I killed them"

"Killed who Lena?" she prompted

"A guard and …"

"And?"

Lena wiped the tears away from her face, seeing his eyes flash through her mind again, she couldn't form his name

"Lena you need to say this aloud, I can't help you until you do" the doctor reasoned

Lena never liked shrinks, so many times before had she been in a room with one while growing up, they tried to get information on her brother, seeing how much she knew about what he was doing or where he was, if she was involved with him, they tried to trick her with mind games, Lillian had taught her to keep a wall around her and keep everyone out, but now was different, this woman already knew what she had done.

Now she just wanted to see Kara, since arriving she had heard nothing on the kryptonian and she just wanted to see her, but she couldn't do that until she was out of this room

"… I killed my brother to save her" she whispered

Dr Jones nodded "And how do you feel about that?"

"I shot my own brother, someone who was close to me growing up, he was going to kill someone I care about deeply, I wish I didn't have too but I would save her over again" Lena said coldly "Can I go and see her now?"


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys, i just want to say thank you so much for following and liking this story, the updates are not going to be as regular as you are all used to, for personal reasons i will be away in hospital for a while, i will do my best to keep writing this story, but i just wanted to say thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing my story**

Chapter 45

Kara was still in pain, she could feel the sunlamps on her, but still the vile green venom coursed through her veins, she couldn't open her eyes though, exhaustion still took over her body and mind, she could vaguely hear people moving around her and machines beeping away, but she remained still, she knew that she was in the DEO and she also knew that Lena was with Alex the last time she saw her, Alex would keep her safe, no matter what she thought of the Luthor.

Her memory was hazy but she recalled what Lena did, what she did to save her, she silently prayed that she was okay, Kara wanted to see her but she couldn't even open her eyes, she didn't even know if she was here or if Alex took her straight home

Kara was so tired but she couldn't sleep, her mind was too clouded with what had occurred during her kidnapping , she remembered seeing Lena, she remembered seeing Lex, but she couldn't recall what they had spoke about, she barely remembered what she had said to Lena, all she knew for certain was that Lena came for her and she had rescued her and Kara had told her that she loved her

Kara was stuck in her own mind when a familiar sound reached her ears, it took her a second to realise what the thrumming noise was, it was a little faster than she was used to hearing but she was so happy to hear that sound.

Lena's heartbeat

Kara felt a hand slide into hers and clasp it softly, she didn't say anything, probably thinking that the blonde was sleeping, her body was weak but somehow Kara found the strength to turn her head and open her tired blue eyes, she found Lena leaning against the sunbed, head resting on her free arm, her eyes closed, she must be just as exhausted as Kara was.

Kara glanced down at their hands, gently she traced circles on the back of Lena's soft skin with her thumb

Lena's eyes instantly opened and looked up at Kara, dark rings circled her eyes. They watched each other for a long moment, neither knowing what to say, it was Lena that moved first, she stretched up placing a long, soft kiss against Kara's cracked lips, she pulled back but stayed close, her free hand pushing Kara's blonde hair back from her face, her green eyes taking in all of Kara, making sure that she was really here and really safe

More silence filled the space between them

"I… I'm s-sorry" Kara whispered, clutching as much as she could at Lena's hands, not wanting to let her go, not again

Lena stayed quiet for another long moment and Kara feared that she might walk away again, Kara didn't know if she could handle it this time

"I don't want you to apologise anymore" Lena spoke, her words level and calm, Kara not knowing exactly what she meant by the words,

Lena brushed some more hair from Kara's face

"I just want you to be honest with me from now on" she leant their foreheads together "Cause my heart couldn't take any more lies, not when I love you this much Kara Danvers"

Kara felt new tears roll down her cheeks "I love you too Lena Luthor and I will never lie to you again, I promise… please don't leave me" Kara was so emotional that her words just slipped from her lips without her being able to filter or control them "I've never needed anyone so much in my life"

"Shhhh" Lena soothed "Kara, deep breaths darling" Lena began to stroke her hair back, not wanting to see Kara cry

"No more tears my love" Lena used her fingers to gently wipe away the few tears that streaked the blondes face and placing a soft kiss against her forehead

Lena took her seat again, but continued to hold Kara's hand as the blonde's exhaustion overcame her and she fell back asleep, calmer now with Lena's hand in hers, knowing she was safe and that they were together once again.

Lena stayed with her as she slept, her own eyes feeling tired but she was afraid to sleep, her mind wandering back to her earlier conversation with the shrink, Dr Jones wanted to arrange another session in a more comfortable environment, Lena didn't want to talk to another psychiatrist but she was told that the sooner she agreed to it the sooner she could go and see Kara. So now in a few days Dr Jones had invited herself round to her apartment, she had said that she wanted to also talk about what happened to her when she was kidnapped and tortured, Dr Jones was a little stunned to see that she had had no psychological help after the first incident and said that she wanted to help Lena process all that had happened.

Lena was just fed up and tired, she just wanted to go home with Kara and forget everything, just go back to when it was just them and nothing else mattered, back to when they would climb into her bed with some take away and binge watched Netflix, when she was with Kara all of her other problems seemed to fade away.

But she had a feeling that this time wouldn't be as easy to forget…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Lena had sat with Kara until Alex and one of the medics had come along, Lena clenched her jaw a little when she saw that it was Dr Richards, the doctor who relentlessly flirted with Kara every opportunity that he got, she was unaware if he knew that Kara was Supergirl, but she could feel her jealously bubbling as his hands checked her vitals.

She looked away to see Alex watching her, she nodded towards the door, Lena followed her out reluctantly, she did not want to leave Kara, especially with Dr Richards.

They didn't go too far until Alex turned and spoke

"I know it's none of my business but I feel as though I need to ask" Alex kept eye contact with the Luthor "How did it go with Dr Jones?"

Lena felt as though telling her to mind her own business, but she knew that she only asked because she was concerned for Kara's wellbeing, so she just shrugged

"She is the same as any of the other psychiatrists I have had"

Alex gave her a look, she was not impressed

Lena rolled her eyes "I have arranged another meeting with her"

Alex nodded

"How much longer will Kara have to stay here?" Lena asked

"That's up to Dr Richards" Alex answered

"Right" Lena said thinking about the intolerable man who was currently looking after Kara

"I can have someone take you home if you would like" Alex suggested

Lena shook her head "I'm not going anywhere without Kara"

A moment of silent hung between them

"You really love her don't you" Alex smiled softly

Lena nodded, turning her head so she looked back at the door of Kara's "I do" she admitted to the brunette

"Look" Alex said looking down at her feet "I know I have never supported your friendship with Kara, but I want you to know how thankful I am for you saving her" she reached out her hand, offering it to Lena

Lena looked down at the peace offering, she never really cared that Alex didn't like or approve of her but now with the peace offering in front of her and the sincerity in Alex's eyes she felt as though it meant more to her than she ever realised

She took the outstretched hand and shook it gently, she felt a slight weight off of her shoulders as they put aside their differences

"I will get someone to bring you some food and a cot to sleep in, do you want a change of clothes?" Alex offered, dropping Lena's hand

Lena nodded and forced a small smile "That would be much appreciated"

Alex smiled a little and gestured back to Kara's room "I'll be back soon"

Lena returned to Kara's room to see Dr Richard's looking over her charts

She swallowed the venom "How is she?" she asked as politely as she could manage

The doctor smiled up at her "She is doing well, another day or so on the sunbed and she will be fighting fit again" He glanced at Lena's scars "I see you are also healing up well"

She forced a smile "Yes thank you doctor"

"Have you had any other problem that you would like me to check seen as you are here Miss Luthor?" he asked

"No I am fine thank you Dr Richards"

He nodded and looked back down at the blonde before his eyes returned to Lena "She is lucky to have you Miss Luthor" he nodded to her and left the room, seeing the connection between the two women

Lena returned to her seat beside Kara, she took her hand in hers as the blonde slept, she placed a soft kiss on her knuckle, before laying her head next to Kara on the sun bed

She didn't know when she fell asleep again but her dreams were plagued with the memory of her brother's face cold and lifeless

"Just like me"

His words echoed in her head, over and over again, his voice cold and distant but the words resonating within her, what if he was right? What if she couldn't escape what her family were?

"Lena?"

"Lena… wake up"

Lena could hear the voice but it was so far away and she couldn't drag her eyes away from Lex, his corpse now smiling up at her, mocking her

"Lena"

She gasped awake to see the concerned blue eyes of the most beautiful woman in her world

"It was just a dream" Kara consoled, caressing Lena's cheek "It's okay, I'm right here" she wiped away a couple of tears

Lena inhaled deeply, taking a moment to compose herself

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, running her fingers lovingly through Lena's raven hair

Lena just shook her head "I just want us to go home"

Kara smiled softly, she drew Lena into her arms, holding her tight "We will, I promise we will" she placed a light kiss on Lena's head "I love you"

"I love you too" Lena whispered as she held on tightly to Kara, not ever wanting to let her go, in Kara's arms she was safe, that was all she knew for certain right now


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Lena stayed at the DEO as long as Kara had to, never leaving her side, she felt safer with Kara nearby, even though she was scared shitless about closing her eyes even for a moment, terrified of seeing her brothers face in her dreams again. Two days had passed and she kept herself awake, she drank so much coffee during those 48 hours, that her hands shook slightly, she hid it from everyone, including Kara.

"You can go today"

Dr Richards's voice drew Lena out of her thoughts, she looked up at the man smiling at Kara, who instantly turned to Lena and smiled taking hold of her hand

"Thank you doctor" she said as she stood pulling Lena to her feet as well

"Let's go home" she said

Lena returned her smile "Do you want me to call my driver?" she asked

Kara waited for the doctor to leave before taking a step forward, wrapping her arms around Lena "I have a quicker way to travel" she smirked, leaning in and stealing a kiss "With your permission of course"

Lena couldn't help but fall even more in love with Kara Danvers, she smiled even more and nodded

The next second they soared over National city in the evenings sunset, it casting a orangey glow over all the buildings, Lena clung to Kara tightly, though she doubted that the blonde kryptonian would drop her

Lena soon saw her building coming into view and her balcony, with the doors opened, just the way she had left it when she had gone after Kara. Kara landed perfectly on the balcony but she did not put Lena down until they were inside and she placed her gently on the couch, before closing the doors to keep the cold evening air out.

"You hungry?" Kara asked

Lena yawned, feeling the comfort of her own couch "A little"

Kara knelt in front of her love "Why don't you get some sleep while I cook us something?"

Lena shook her head and answered a little too quickly "No"

Kara tilted her head "What's wrong?" she asked

Lena shook her head again, but Kara could see the dark rings of exhaustion around her eyes as she struggled to keep them open

"When's the last time you slept Lena?" Kara rubbed her hand comfortingly on Lena's leg

Lena stayed quiet

"Lena?" Kara whispered "We agreed no more secrets… talk to me please"

Lena looked down at her feet, she didn't know if it was the fear or exhaustion but she could feel tears swelling in her eyes

"I can't go to sleep" she looked back up at Kara "I see Lex every time I do, I see his eyes staring up at me, hear his voice taunting me" Lena's hands began to shake

Kara clasped her hands around Lena's trembling ones "Oh Lena"

"I shot my brother" she whispered trying to hold back the sobs

Kara didn't know what to say, Alex had told her what had happened but hearing it come from Lena herself, Kara's chest ached with seeing her like this, she sat beside the raven beauty and wrapped her arms around her as the older woman gripped at her forearm trying to hold herself together with Kara's strength

"I'm so sorry" Kara whispered into her soft hair "I'm so sorry"

Kara, still dressed in her Supergirl outfit, continued to hold the fragile Luthor in her arms well into the night, she hoped that she might fall asleep like she used to but as she feared Lena forced herself to stay awake.

The clock read three o'clock and Kara could feel her own eyes beginning to droop

"Lena?" she whispered quietly

"Yes" she answered back, exhausted green eyes looked up at her

"Come with me" she said standing slowly and took Lena's hand in her own, gently she pulled her towards the bedroom opening the door, Lena stayed quiet and allowed herself to be led by the blonde.

There was a sudden just of air and Kara stood in front of her dressed in her civilian clothes, she drew Lena onto the bed and under the large covers, wrapping her arms around her once again

"Close your eyes" Kara soothed

She felt Lena shake her head softly

"I'll be right here" the blonde squeezed her hand lovingly and looking deeply into her eyes "You can't stay awake forever, I don't want you to keep putting yourself through this, not because of me"

"Because of you?" Lena asked slightly confused

Kara sighed, pushing a few strands of hair from her face "If I had been more careful that day then the guy would have never got the drop on me and we would have never wound up in this situation"

Lena twisted so she could look Kara in the eyes properly "Kara I made the choice to kill him, I pulled the trigger, I killed the guard, I killed Lex" a moment of silence "And I would do it all again if it meant saving you from that deranged psychopath"

Lena's words were a rush but they all hit Kara harder than any bullet could, it made her incredibly sad that Lena had to do all that to save the kryptonion but her heart held so much love for Lena, knowing that this woman would do anything to save her, just as Kara felt about her.

Kara trailed her fingertips along Lena's scars that ran across her face, she was still so beautiful to the blonde, so strong and brave, there was nothing that this amazing woman could not do.

"Close your eyes" Kara almost pleaded silently "Trust me, I will hold you all night long"

Lena stared at Kara for a long time but her eyes felt like they had lead attached to them, she couldn't keep them open any longer, not in the comforting, warm embrace of the woman she treasured most and after another moment of fighting sleep she gave in.

"We are going to be alright, it may take time but I vow I will do everything in my power to make you happy again Lena… I love you" Kara whispered into the darkness

"I love you too" Lena mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep

The end


End file.
